


Mrs. Morgan

by celina7x



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Comedy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Mystery, Romantic Comedy, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celina7x/pseuds/celina7x





	1. Chapter 1

She held a grudge, jealous that she can never win against the man she despises. She finds herself going to a gypsy who wants to help her with her problem. Will it come true?


	2. Grudges

The Oscars. I never thought I'd be here but the time has come and I'm excited. Excited to see all the actors and actresses, hopefully meet some of them. I've brought my sister Claire with me, she's always wanted to come see the actors as well and show me some support. We take our seats and wait for the show to start. Damn the anticipation

A couple of hours later...

Announcer: From Orphan Black Tatiana Maslany

Everyone starts clapping especially me because I'm such a fan of hers

Tatiana: And now the awards for best director

Me: Alright here we go

Claire: Good luck sis

Tatiana: James Franco, Killin It. Jennifer Anniston, The Confession.  
Tatiana: Samantha Fox, Tamed

My sister and I look at each other in excitement

Jeffrey Dean Morgan, As the Heart Goes On

Wait what? When did he become a director?

I look at Claire

Claire *whispers* Don't worry sis you got this

I lose all hope and just sit there without looking excited or anything

Tatiana: And the winner is

I relax my elbow on the chair and put my head up against my hands  as I "anxiously" watch the envelope being opened

Tatiana: Jeffrey Dean Morgan

Me: What a fucking surprise

Everyone but me stands and claps

Me: That son of a bitch

Claire: Come on sis stand please. Don't make yourself look like an ass

I let out a sigh and stand but fold my arms. She elbow bumps me so I start start clapping then sit before everyone else. My sister was shaking her head at me but I didn't care, I was pissed that he magically became a director. I can never beat Prick Ass Morgan. Today was my chance and he took it from me. Oh, I hate him with a goddamn passion. Look at him, all smug

Claire may not show it but I know she's screaming on the inside for him. She's his biggest fan

After party...

I'm walking around with my sister, grabbing champagne and chugging it when I get the chance

Claire: Sam you promised

Me: How would you feel if you kept losing to one person all the time no matter how hard you work on films?

Claire: Please

Me: Alright fine I'll stop

I put the glass down

Claire: Oh my god Sam look

I look and guess who it is

Me: Big whoop

Claire: Please please please can we meet him?

I let out a sigh

Me: Sure

We start walking over to him. I could feel my sister's hand shaking as we got closer. She might have been nervous but I was filling up with rage. We reach him

Me: Excuse me

He looks at us then smiles big

Jeffrey: Hello. You're Sam Fox right?

Me: The one and only but anywho. My sister is a big fan of yours and wanted to meet you

He smiles big at her but she's just standing there star stuck

Me: See? Big fan

Jeffrey: Pleasure to meet you umm

Claire: Claire! Names Claire!

Me: a little too vocal there sis

Jeffrey: Not to worry

He grabs her hand

Jeffery: There's nothing to be nervous about sweetheart. I'm only human like you

He kisses her hand and she lets out a nervous giggle. I couldn't help but roll my eyes

Jeffery: Pleasure to meet the sister of a very talented director

Claire: Hear that sis? He says you're talented

Me: Oh bite me schmuck...I mean thank you. That means a lot coming from the person who keeps taking my...

Claire: She doubts her talents

Jeffrey: Honestly I thought you were going to win. Tamed was amazing. It had me in tears

Claire: Aww

Me: Thanks I guess

Jeffrey: Well it was nice seeing you Sam and meeting you Claire

Claire: Same to you

Jeffrey: You both have a great night and hope one day we'll work together

Me: Yeah okay cool

Claire: Oh wait! Can I please get a self...

Me: Don't say...

Jeffrey: A selfie? Of course dear

I cover my face as she takes her phone out. He gets in between us, wrapping his hands on our shoulders. Gross

Claire's: Say Oscars

Jeffrey: Oscars

Me: "Yay"

She takes the picture

Claire: Thank you so much!

Jeffrey: Your welcome. See you two around

Claire: Bye!

He walks away. I look at Claire

Me: Happy?

Claire: You were very rude you know that?

Me: Oh I was rude? For speaking my mind? For being upset?

Claire: Look I understand but you don't have to be a bitch to him. Plus, he was very nice and took a picture with us

Me: Claire I'm starting to think. If there was ever a fire; who would you save? Me or him?

Claire: I can't believe you would say that

Me: The answer is clearly him

Claire: Sam come on

Me: Let's just leave

Claire: Fine but we have to go where I want to

Me: Yes fine as long as it's not here

Claire: I know just the place

A couple of hours later, we're at Santa Monica Pier. I couldn't help but smile big

Me: You know me so well

Claire: This will cheer you right up. I also invited Tyler

Me: Tyler? That loser boyfriend of yours who mooches off of you?

Claire: Ay Sam don't start. Are you going to act the same way you did at the awards?

Me: I'll try not to

Claire: Just don't please. I'm really giving him a chance. You should to

Me: You deserve someone who will actually look for a job and provide for you

Claire: Let's just have fun and forget everything okay?

Me: Sure why not? I'll behave just for my wittle sister whose all grown up now

She glares while getting out of the car. I couldn't help but laugh as I got out. Oh and hey guess who was there waiting

Claire: Tyler!

She runs up to him as he hugs her tightly. I didn't know what to do so I just walked over to them

Me: Tyler. Still no job I see?

Claire: Sam

Tyler: Hi Sam. Still no award I see?

Claire: Tyler

Me: Touche. Now that's out of the way, we can enjoy ourselves

We walk around the boardwalk, playing games, and going on rides. There was a ride we were waiting in line for

Me: Oh shit

Claire: What's wrong?

Me: It's a two people ride

Tyler: You can take my spot if you want?

Me: No it's okay you guys enjoy yourselves. I'm going to get some food while I  wait

Claire: You sure?

Me: Yeah it's cool. Don't worry about me

I walk away from them. Right when I'm about to go into a line for food, I spot a tent with different colors on it that didn't exactly go with the rest of the boardwalk.  I couldn't help myself so I head in

Woman: Hello there

Me: Um hi, just wanted to see what this place was

Woman: Come on in and have a seat. I'll tell you everything

Me: Alright then

I go in and sit down across from her. We were in between a small table, looked like what psychics would use

Woman: Take my hand and stare into my eyes

I weirdly do

Woman: I see anger in your eyes. Hatred for a man who seems to be a little step higher than you. You wish you could be better than him, be noticed for your films right?

Me: ... Yeah...

Woman: You are jealous of this man because he gets all the attention especially from your sister who you would do anything for

Me: Well I wouldn't say jealous

Woman: Your eyes, they say it all.  I can help you get what you want. I can make sure you're noticed, appreciated by everyone

Me: Is this a scam? How much do you want for it?

She sets a stack of paper on the table

Woman: No charge just sign right here and everything you've always wanted will come true. I promise this is not a scam

I honestly wanted to know if this was a scam so I sign the stack of paper. She starts clapping fast

Woman: Wonderful! It'll all come true when you wake up

Me: So; that's it?

Woman: That's it. Now, have a good rest of the night

I get up confused then leave

Me: I totally got scammed. Oh well

I head back to where the foods at

Claire: There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you

Me: I took a little walk, had to clear my head. Sorry about that

Claire: As long as you're okay

Me: Yeah don't worry about me sis

She hugs me

Me: So how about some food?

She laughs then nods her head

Claire: I hope tomorrow is better than today for you

Me: You made it better by coming here. Thank you

Claire: Anything to make you happy. I know you would do the same

Me: Of course I would

We smile. We then all walk to get food. After that, we went to our separate homes. The first thing I did was change into pajamas and lay in bed. I look over at my empty display that I made for my Oscar award. I let out a sigh then end up falling asleep


	3. Not a Dream

I open my eyes and see that the sun is up so I let out a small stretch only to see an arm wrapped around me. A mans arm

Me: What the hell?

He wakes up. I look over and see him

Morning sweetie

It was Jeffrey Dean Morgan. My eyes get wide as my jaw drops

Me: What the fuck?!

I roll off the bed

Jeffrey: Are you alright?

Me: What are you doing in my bed?!

Jeffrey: Oh you know just sleeping next to you after that crazy action we had last night

I look down and realized I'm naked. He was to but luckily in the covers

Me: Eww! Gross!

Jeffery: You were enjoying it. Especially the new moves I...

Me: Shut up! Shut up! Put your clothes on! Get out of my room! Get out of my house!

Jeffrey: Your house? It's our house baby

I just stare at him

Jeffery: Damn maybe we shouldn't drink so much next time. Besides I thought you like the sight of all this

He pulls the covers off but I quickly throw a pillow at him which he catches and it blocks his area thank god

Me: Oh my god! Don't move!

I run out of the room

Me: What the fuck is going on?

I look down

Me: Shit I'm still naked

I knock on the door. He opens it

Jeffrey: I knew you couldn't resist me

Me: I need to get dressed

Jeffrey: Do you?

I glare

Jeffery: I'm just joking

He opens it but I quickly cover my eyes when I see he's still naked

Me: Would you please put some clothes on?

Jeffrey: Aww you're no fun today

As he starts putting this clothes on, I grab mines off the floor then head towards the bathroom. I feel his hand grab me from behind so I quickly look at him. He smirks at me

Jeffrey: You hurry you're sweet little ass up

I run into the the bathroom and lock the door. I shake my body in disgust

Me *whispering*: In your fucking dreams man

I start putting the clothes on. It was a mix from my pants to his shirt

Me: Oh come on

I look in the mirror

Me: This isn't happening. I'm in a dream, a really horrible dream. I'm just going to close my eyes, count to five and wake up in my room without him being there

I close my eyes, count to five, and open them. Still in the bathroom

Me: Shit, shit. This is not real

He knocks on the door

Jeffrey: Everything good in there? I'm starting to get worried

Me: I'm in a fucking nightmare!

Jeffrey: Alright then. Just gonna give you some space until you come out

Me: Good

Jeffrey: That time of month?

Me: Go away!

Jeffrey: Jesus Mrs. Bossypants. Don't want me to start calling you that right Mrs. Morgan?

Me *whispering* shut up shut up shut up

He laughs then walks away

Me*whispering* Claire

I look through my pockets

Me: Shit where's my phone?

He knocks so I quickly open the door

Me: What?!

He's standing against the wall with my phone in his hand

Jeffrey: Looking for something?

I snatch it then walk out of the room. He follows me to the front door

Me: You better be gone when I come back!

Jeffrey: But I live here!

I slam the door. I look at the drive way and see a nice car. A car I couldn't afford in a million years

Jeffrey: Ahem

I look and see him holding car keys

Jeffrey: Your keys dear

Me: This is not my car. My car is a beetle

He laughs

Me: What is so damn funny?

Jeffrey: That's cute. You got rid of that piece of shit years ago

I let out a shock scream

Me: I would never

I look at my surroundings, the neighbors are out watching but I didn't give a shit that I was making a scene

Jeffrey: You did so here you are

He throws the keys to me so I catch and look at him in shock. Not knowing what to say

Jeffrey: Are you going to leave or stand there and admire me?

I let out a growl and get in the car. I start it and it roars

Me: No way this is my car. No way in hell I got rid of MY beetle for this

I look at him. He blows me a kiss

Me: Yeah like that's going to happen asshole

I back the car up and take off


	4. Mrs. Morgan

I call Claire

Me: Come on please pick up

Claire: Hello?

Me: Claire thank god you answered! The craziest shit has happened! I don't know what to do!

Claire: Hey slow down. Where are you?

Me: Driving around. Had to get away. Can I stop by your place?

Claire: Yeah of course

Me: Umm where exactly is that?

She laughs

Me: I'm serious

Claire: Really?

Me: I can't remember anything sis

Claire: Shit. Alright what street are you on? I'll lead you to my place

An hour later...

I go into my sister's house

Claire: Jesus you look like shit

Me: You have no idea what the fuck I just went through

Claire: Woah okay you're freaking out. Why don't you sit down and breathe

Me: Yeah you're right

Claire: You need a drink

I sit down while she fixes me a drink. I look around her place and I'm amazed that she got a bigger, fancier house. She comes back

Claire: Here

Me: Thank you

She sits across from me. I chug the drink then look at the cup weird

Me: What is this?

Claire: My specialty drink. It seems to calm you down. Now, tell me what happened?

Me: First things first, who did you marry?

She laughs

Hey Sam

I look and...

Me: Tyler?

I look at her

Me: Damn how did this happen?

Tyler: I thought you already knew?

Claire: Um babe, she woke up not remembering anything  
Tyler: Oh... That sucks

He walks away

Me: Anywho. I remember the awards and not winning to that asshole and I was pissed off so I went to a gypsy and...

Claire: Wait wait wait. You went to see a gypsy? That's where you ran off to?

Me: What do you mean that night? It was last night

Claire: Dude that was five years ago

Me: What? No it can't be because I did all that then this morning I woke up and he was in bed with me

Claire: Who?

Me: Who do you think?! Jeffrey Dean Morgan!

She pauses for a second then starts laughing

Me: What?!

Claire: That's hilarious sis. You really got me there a second

Me: I don't know what you're talking about

Claire: He's your husband duh

Me: Excuse me?

Claire: That's the first thing I said when you told me

Me: I married him?

Claire: How many times do I have to say it? Yes

Me: Okay how about this. What happened on that night?

Claire: I don't know you were upset, being very rude to him which was embarrassing might I add. next thing we hung out and you surprised me by bringing him and you announced you two were dating

My jaw is hanging while I have my hands on my head

Me: This can't be happening. This is the worst day of my life

Her phone gets a text

Claire: Speaking of the devil. Your husband is texting me about you. He's worried

Me: Just ignore the text

Claire: If I do that, he'll just keep texting until I answer him

She starts texting him back

Claire: "I'm with her right now. She is acting crazy"

Me: Hey!

Claire: I'm just speaking the truth. "I think it's best if she stays the night at my place, I'll drop her off tomorrow morning"

Me: Night

She presses send

Claire: Oops

I glare

Claire: Well now you're stuck with me for the rest of the day. What do you want to do?

Me: The boardwalk. I have to find that gypsy and make everything go back to the way it was

She just stares at me

Me: I know I sound crazy but this is wrong on so many levels

Claire: You know what? Get cleaned up, borrow my clothes if you have to. I'm going to show you something


	5. Do You Really Want To Change

I didn't know where Claire was taking me but it must be important. We arrive at... Paramount Pictures?

Me: Am I making a movie I don't know about?

Claire: I don't know, you never tell me when you do

Me: Well shit

She parks the car. We get out and go into a building

Me: I can't wait to see what you're about to show me

Claire: I hope it'll clear your head

We go to a door that had my name on it

Me: Woah. A door with my name?

Claire: Have a look for yourself

I open the door and head in the room. She follows me in

Me: Holy shit

There was a large locked display case with trophies in it. I look closely at them

Me: They all have my name on it

Claire: Mmhmm you always doubted yourself but in the end, everyone saw how talented you are. You were always beating Jeffrey believe it or not

Me: Hmph really now? Can I ask you something?

Claire: Of course

Me: Are you still fan girling over him?

Claire: I've gotten use to him. No more embarrassing myself thank god. Why; are you jealous?

Me: No

Claire: Sometimes you are but enough about that. The reason I brought you here was to see this. Would you really want to change all of this? I mean, look how far you came

Me: So; you believe me?

Claire: Dude you forgot you married your sworn enemy, forgot where I lived, and you mentioned Tyler having a job which you never talked about like ever since that night

I hug her tightly

Claire: Oh yeah and you forgot my birthday

I look at her

Me: What?

Claire: Well you didn't. You told me you had a surprise for me at dinner but I'm guessing you don't know right?

I shake my head then hug her again

Me: Happy birthday Claire

She lets out a laugh

Claire: You get a free pass but next year, you better not forget

Me: Slap me if I do

Claire: Oh I will

We both laugh until...

Me: Um Claire

Claire: Yeah?

Me: What in the fuck is that?

She looks

Claire: Oh... Yeah that totally happened

I go over to a giant picture of me and Jeffrey holding awards

Claire: You guys won the Sundance Festival that night

Me: You're telling me that we made a movie together?

Claire: Mmhmm shocking huh? I didn't think you'd actually agree to it to

Me: What is wrong with me?

Claire: You know you have to deal with him right? I mean he lives with you

Me: Ugh don't remind me just ewww

I get the jitters

Claire: I'm sure it's not that bad

Me: You're just saying that because you're all goo goo eyed over him

She lightly smacks my shoulder

Claire: Look whose talking. I believe your words were "He's so dreamy"

I quickly cover my ears

Me: Not listening!

Claire: "I just want to cuddle with him all night and never let go"

Me: La La La La!

Claire: "His warm muscular body all over me. All that hair rubbing up on my skin"

Me: Ew! Ew! Please tell me I didn't actually say those things to you?

Claire: Sorry to say sis but you did and oh I almost forgot "He's my John Smith"

I roll my eyes

Me: Good god no. Why him? It could have been Leonardo Decaprio for god sakes. Hell Johnny Depp even

Claire: Those aren't even your crushes. I hope you remember them

Me: Orlando Bloom, Michael Mando, and Michael Raymond James

Claire: Why didn't you just say them?

Me: Because no one knows who they are

Claire: Psh everyone knows Orlando Bloom...Oh my dear sister. You have grown on me

Me: What do you mean?

Claire: You like older men now

Me: Hey now they're all sexy except the one I "married"

Claire: "His body makes me drool when he takes his shirt off"

Me: God Claire! Stop it!

Claire: Your words

Me: I hate you

Claire: You love me even though you're going to hate me again later

Me: Why?

Claire: You'll see

We walk out of the room and leave


	6. Birthday Dinner

Later that night...

We arrive at my sister's favorite restaurant. We always come here for her birthday. I'm glad she didn't change from that. I even dressed up all nice for her which I hate doing but it's for her birthday and whatever she wants, she'll get

Claire: So remember when I said you'll hate me?

Me: Yes

She turns me around

Jeffrey: Well hello there gorgeous

I glare at Claire

Claire: Told you

I pull her to the side

Me *whispers* : I hate you again

Claire *whispers*: Sam it's my birthday and I want you to get to know him...again. Plus, maybe he knows what my surprise is

I let out a sigh He comes over

Jeffrey: Hey birthday girl

She looks at him

Claire: Hey!

They hug

Jeffrey: Happy birthday sweetheart

He kisses her cheek

Claire: Thank you Jeffery. I'm so happy we're all here together

Jeffrey: Me to

Psh and she says she's not a fan girl

She walks away to go to Tyler. Jeffrey looks at me

Guess I have to be nice... Ugh

Jeffrey: So... This morning was pretty wild huh?

You think?

Me: Yeah it was

Jeffery: I got you these

It was flowers, the kind I like

Damnit

I take it from him

Me: Gee thanks

I look and see Claire glaring at me

Me: I mean thanks darling, you know me so well

I look over at her, she had this smirk on her face

That's right Claire, I can play housewife

Jeffery: In case it was something I did

Me: This morning was all me. Never you my... John Smith

Jesus Christ why did I say that?

He smiles big

Jeffrey: Aww well that makes me happy my Pocahontas

He did not just... What kind of relationship am I in?

Without warning, he kisses me

Should have seen that coming dumbass

Claire was giggling in the back while this was happening

You just wait Claire

He finally stops. I was trying my hardest not to puke in front of him. I grab onto my face

Ugh it's all itchy from his gross facial hair

Jeffrey: Well let's head inside and eat my beautiful wife

Oh shut up dude

He wraps his arm around mine as we start walking towards the door

Me: Um hun

Hun? Really?

He stops

Jeffrey: Oh? That's a new one. Yes hun?

God I hate myself right now

Me: Do you remember me talking to you about Claire's surprise present?

Jeffrey: Of course I do

Me: Do you happen to know what exactly it was?

Jeffrey: Yeah it was a...

He wiggles his hands

Jeffrey: Surprise

He laughs

Oh blow me scumbag

I just stare at him

Jeffrey: Oh you're serious?

Me: Dead serious

Jeffrey: All you said was to sit back and watch the show

Wow me, clever

Me: I guess we better hope for the best then

We walk over to the door. He opens it

Jeffrey: For you my gorgeous sweets

I pass by him then feel a hand grab my ass

Take your stinking hand off me you damn dirty man

Jeffrey: Might I add you look so damn good in that dress

Me: Aren't you a charmer?

He winks but I just look away and continue walking

I feel his hand rubbing it

Ugh I want to punch him so bad right now. That's your surprise present Claire

His hand finally goes up to my shoulder

About time

We get to the table. Claire pulls me to sit next to her while of course Jeffrey sits on the other seat next to mines and Tyler sits on Claire's side

Tyler! Jeffrey!

Me: Oh no you did not invite...

Claire: I did because you told me to last night

Claire! Sam!

Sam and I: Hi mom

I told her to invite mom? Just great

She goes over to Tyler first and gives him a kiss on the cheek as he does the same

Me: Never thought I'd ever see that

Claire: Just wait

Mom: Jeffrey you gorgeous man come here

I put my hand on my forehead

Me: Oh no

Jeffrey: Mrs Fox it's been too long

They kiss each other's cheeks

Claire: Now mom's the new fan girl

Me: Let's just make sure she doesn't drink

Claire: Oh god I think we'll all make sure of that

Mom: Girls you both better give me hugs

We look at each other then get up and go over to her. She wraps her arms around both of us then kisses our cheeks repeatedly

Claire and I : Mom!

Mom: Sorry. I just missed you so much

Me: Why don't we sit and get some food. I'm sure Claire is very hungry; right?

Claire: Yes extremely let's sit

We all go back to our seats but this time mom sits next to Jeffery. This should be interesting

Twenty minutes later...

Our food arrives. Jeffrey grabs the napkin in front of me

Jeffery: Allow me my love

How many fucking names does this guy have for me?

He sets the napkin on my lap

Aww isn't he "sweet?" Fuck off

Me: Thank...

I feel his hand on my lap so I look down and see it's under the napkin

What the hell does he think he's doing?

I look back up to see if anyone notices. Of course not. I feel his hand going lower to my... I quickly grab his hand, looking at him with wide eyes. He's looking at me with that stupid cheesy smile of his

Me *whispering* Dude really? My mom is right next to you

He smirks

Jeffrey *whispering*So you want privacy then?

Oh shit I'm hinting at him

Me *whispering* No I mean don't touch me at the dinner table like ever

He lets out a laugh

Jeffery *whispering* what about hand holding action?

Me: No

He pouts

I'm going to hate myself for this but I want him to leave me alone

I grab his hand then start eating. He does as well. I felt my face getting red from embarrassment

Claire: Woah Sam, your face is red

Me: Don't ask

I start drinking... Soda? Damnit Claire I know you don't like it when I drink but THIS is the perfect time for one

Mom: So Sam; are you knocked up yet?

I spit out my drink while coughing

Me: Mom!

Jeffrey: You okay?

I nod

Mom: Hey I'm getting older and both you and your sister haven't pushed any out

Claire: Oh for the love of... Mom I don't think we should talk about this right now. This is my birthday, let's enjoy the food and cut out the baby talk

Mom: Alright then

She looks at Jeffrey

Mom: So my sweet Jeffrey; Thinking about babies?

I look at her in disgust. Claire had her hand on her face while Tyler was snickering

Jeffrey: Um well...

Waiter: Claire Fox

Everyone looks at him

Claire: That's me

Waiter: This is to you from your sister Sam

She looks at me but I just shrug

Me*whispering* I'm sorry if this goes down hill

The waiter pulls out a chair

Waiter: If you would kindly sit here miss

Claire: Okay

She gets up and sits on the chair

A couple of guys come in, one sets a stereo on the table and presses play. LMFAO- sexy and I know it came on

Okay this isn't weird at all

Suddenly all the guys pull their shirts and pants off

Oh...my... god

They start giving Claire a lap dance. Tyler looked pissed and Jeffrey was just shocked

Mom: Right over here boys!

I look and see her waving money around as one of the guys goes over and gives her a lap dance as well. I felt so embarrassed that I just had my hand on my face and drank

Tyler: Okay that's enough! I'm her husband, go away! Shoo!

They stop, take their things, and leave

Jeffrey: Well this definitely was a surprise

Me: Shut...up Jeffrey

He laughs to himself. Claire sits back next to me. Tyler sits down as well

Claire: Wasn't expecting that Sam

Tyler: Yeah "thanks" Sam

Mom: Best surprise ever

After dinner we all walk outside and head to our cars

Me: Claire, I'm so sorry about that

Claire: Sam I know YOU didn't plan that but it was entertaining. It got mom distracted

We both laugh

Me: I can't believe I actually did that on your birthday for god sakes. Was I always self centered?

Claire: Yeah you were. I didn't mind it though others did so just be careful if some people act different towards you

Tyler comes over

Tyler: Way to go Sam. You always do something to ruin the special days

He walks further ahead

Me: Well he's one of them

Claire: It was usually you acting like that

Me: Oh I know and I still am

Claire: Can I tell you something?

Me: Of course you can

Claire*whispering* I really liked my birthday gift

Me *whispering* I'm glad you did even though it wasn't me

Jeffrey comes over with mom. She hugs Claire and I tightly

Mom: Thanks for inviting me to your birthday dinner

Claire: Your welcome Mom

Mom: Now you both have a good night and don't forget to invite me some more especially if they're surprises

Claire and I: "We will"

She hugs Tyler

Mom: Have a goodnight Tyler

Tyler: You two Mama Fox

Claire and I look at each other with smirks. Mom goes over to Jeffrey and hugs him as well but adding a kiss to the cheek

Mom: And you have a good night Jeffrey

Jeffrey: You as well

She lets out a giggle then looks at me

Mom: You have a good man here Sam

Good man my ass

Me: "Oh I know"

Mom leaves

Jeffrey: So; are you still spending the night at Claire's?

We look at each other. I pout

Claire: Yeah, it's still my birthday and I want to spend time with my sister  
If that's okay with you Jeffrey?

Jeffrey: Of course it is

He comes over to me, wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses me for a long time. And oh yeah he thinks he's such a gentleman that he lowers me. In case you don't know what I'm talking about

 

Eww. Not saying it's romantic but with him? No

Claire: Aww

He lifts me back up and finally stops. Ugh I wanted to wipe my mouth so bad

Jeffrey: God I'm going to miss you Sam. Hope you all have fun. And Sam. No strippers

Everyone laughs but I let out a fake one

Tyler: Yeah Sam and I'm going to be home

Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah

We split up with Jeffrey, go to Claire's  car, and take off


	7. Sleepover

We arrive at Claire's place

Tyler: Man what a night

Claire: You said it

Me: Thanks again for letting me stay over

Tyler: Would have said no

Claire: Tyler

Tyler: I'm just saying

Me: When did you become the jealous type?

Claire: He isn't

Tyler: Just now. How would you feel if a hot stripper girl danced all over Jeffrey?

Me: Psh I wouldn't give a flying...

Claire: Ahem

I stop myself

Me: I mean I would feel bad to

Tyler: Thank you!

Oh fuck you Tyler

I just roll my eyes even though I wanted to cuss him out

Claire: Tyler leave. We're going to have sister time

Tyler: Fine! I don't want to be here with her anyways!

Claire: You're just tired. Go take a shower and go to bed

Damn sis

Tyler: Exactly what I was thinking

Claire: Good. Enjoy sleeping by yourself to

Tyler: Aw why?

Claire: Because I'm spending time with Sam. That's my birthday wish

Tyler: Thanks a lot again Sam

He walks away

Me: Dick

Claire: Sorry about that

Me: I deserve it

Claire: It's not your fault Sam. You didn't know what other you was up to

Me: But still

Claire: Sam no more talking about it. Let's just drink and relax until we pass out

Me: Sounds good

She goes into the kitchen to get our drinks which I could really use

Claire: Shit. Sorry sis we don't have any drinks

Damn

Claire: Raincheck?

Me: My place next time

Claire: You got it

Me: It's late anyways and I sadly have to go back home in the morning

Claire: It'll be fine Sam

Me: You have Tyler and I have a big gorilla at my house

She laughs

Claire: You're such a bitch to him. The other you had no problem with him

Me: Well I'm not the other me

Claire: No you are not

She comes back holding a bottle of champagne

Claire: Looks like it's your lucky day

Me: You liar

Claire: I didn't know we had this

Me: Sure you didn't

Claire: Do you want to drink it or not?

Me: Hell yeah

Claire: I thought you would say that

She had two glass cups behind her back. She sets them down and pours the champagne

Claire: To the new you

Me: No. To your birthday

She smiles

Claire: To my birthday

We drink. And drink. And drink. The next thing I know is music is playing loudly and we're dancing like idiots. Tyler comes down

Tyler: What the hell is happening down here?

Claire: Hey babe! Come on down and join us!

Tyler: I'm good. Just getting something to drink while I laugh at you guys

He goes into the kitchen. Claire follows him, bringing the champagne bottle with her. She starts dancing behind him. He laughs

Tyler: Looks like you're having fun

She nods while drinking then hands it to him

He smirks, takes it, and drinks it

Tyler: Mmm this is good. When did we have this?

Claire: Like forever ago

He chugs it

Claire: Hey!

He finishes it

Tyler: Mmm mmm that was delicious

Claire: You asshole, you drank it all. Now you have to dance

Me: Why don't you give her a lap dance? It's her birthday

Claire smirks at him

Tyler: She gets that every night

He winks at Claire. She hits his shoulder

Me: Too much detail

Tyler: Oh whatever Sam you know you get that

He puts his hands behind his head and slowly starts thrusting the air

Tyler: Jeffrey action to

Me: Fuck off

I grab Claire and sit her down on the couch

Me: Your wife wants a dance

I change the music. It's the Magic Mike song. Tyler shakes his head but gets a serious look and starts dancing in front of her. She smirks while I cheer. He slowly takes his shirt off then spins it in the air while thrusting

This isn't awkward

He lets her touch his chest then leans towards her

Tyler: That's all you're getting

He leans back up and walks away to his room

Me: Typical Tyler

Claire: Ah who needs him

She gets up, takes the pillows off, and takes a bed out of the couch. She falls flat on it

Claire: Comfy couch

I lay next to her

Claire: Thanks for today Sam. My birthday would have been lame without you

Me: Your welcome sis. I'm glad you liked it

Claire: You're the best sister ever

Me: I know you are

Claire: Goodnight

Me: Night

We fall asleep


	8. Home Sweet Home

Claire was driving me home

Me: Claire I don't want to go home

Claire: I know but you have to learn how to live with him. He's... Your... Husband

Me: No I don't want to go. Let me live with you. I'll divorce him

Claire: Jesus Sam. You're acting like a five year old

Me: You saw the way he acted at dinner last night

Claire: What are you talking about?! What I saw was HIM giving you flowers, HIM opening the door for you, HIM pulling the chair for you, HIM Helping you with your napkin thing, and HIM holding your hand... Pocahontas

She laughs

Me: Oh shut up Claire. What YOU didn't see was HIM putting his hand on my ass, HIM putting his hand on my lap after putting that napkin on it and slowly lowering it down to...

Claire: Don't say another word Sam

Me: I made my point

Claire: So that's why you two make those weird sounds and sneak off to the bathroom?

Me: Oh... My...

My head falls flat on the dashboard

Me: I hate my life

Claire: Well this is a great time to start over. Besides, he's such a sweetheart and he's funny

Me: Then why didn't you marry him?

Claire: Because I love Tyler and always will no matter what

Me: As long as you're happy

Claire: I'm very happy

Me: Good

Claire: I want you to be happy to even though you were until you woke up

Me: "Thanks" Claire

I look and see her pull-up the driveway

Me: Shit

Claire: Don't worry it'll be fine. Plus you have to start working again. You remember how to do that right?

Me: Of course I do

Claire: Good now go to your John Smith

She laughs while hitting the top of the steering wheel

Me: I hate you yet again

I get out of the car. She quickly takes off, leaving me there to fend for myself

Me: That bitch

I go over to the front door and take a deep breath

Here we go

I knock on the door. It flings open. Jeffrey grabs me tightly, kissing my face and neck repeatedly

Kill me now please

Jeffrey: I missed you so much

Me: You saw me last night

Jeffrey: I know but I can't stand being away from you

Oh jeez he's one of those guys

Me: "Oooh me either"

Jeffrey: Since we have the whole day to ourselves with no work. What would you like to do?

This is the best time to say

Me: Let's go to Santa Monica Pier. I want to explore, go on rides, and eat

He laughs

Jeffrey: That honestly sounds really fun

Me: Do I not say things that are fun sometimes?

He nods

I'm curious

Me: Like what exactly?

Jeffery: Hmm there was this time where you said you wanted to go to the art museum

The art museum? You would catch me dead going to that shit. Way to go me again

Me: That is totally not fun at all

He nods in agreement with scratching his head

Me: I'm going to get ready then

He finally moves his fat ass out of the way so I head in and jesus christ this house is big. I didn't even notice last time because I was too busy freaking out. I head into my room and look in the closet to get my clothes

Me: Holy... Shit

It was ten times better than my other closet. One side had his clothes, the other had mine. I look through them, seeing clothes that I would never buy in my life

Me: What in the fuck is this shit? Fur coats? Psh no fucking way I'm ever wearing this

I continue until... Lingerie? Oh no

I take it out to observe it

Oh hell no. What in the actual fuck?

Jeffery: Looking through clothes?

I hide it behind my back

Me: I'm still wearing my dress. Might be better to put some outdoor clothes on

Jeffrey: Yeah unless you're going to put that outfit on underneath it to surprise me later?

I let out a nervous laugh

Me: I don't know what you're talking about

He gets up close to me

Jeffrey: You know what I'm talking about. That outfit right behind your back. That sexy one I got you for Valentine's Day

Yuck!

Jeffrey: Hot damn do you look sexy in it

I actually wore this shit for him? I think I'm going to puke

Jeffrey: The things you did to me I mean wow

Don't think about it. Just voice him out and think of happy things like cats. Poofy cats. Fluffy cats. Hairy cats

Jeffrey: I'll change my shirt, it's hot out today

I focus back on him, he's suddenly shirtless

Don't think hairy! Don't think hairy!

Claire: His warm muscular body all over me. All that hair rubbing up on my skin

Me: Excuse me

I give him the outfit and run into the bathroom to you know? Puke. A couple of minutes later I finally stop. Yes I actually threw up. I go to the sink

Jeffrey: Are you okay?

Me: Yup just got nauseated out of nowhere but I'm good

He comes in while I'm brushing my teeth. He sets clothes down on the counter

Jeffrey: You usually wear this when we go out

Me: Do you usually get my clothes for me?

Jeffrey: Depends. Plus I want to go already before the day ends

Me: It just started

Jeffrey: It's twelve o clock

Me: Oh... I'll hurry up then. Give me a sec okay?

Jeffrey: Don't take too long

Me *sarcastically* I won't

He walks out

I can't believe this is happening

I glare at the mirror

Me: Look at you, stuck in hell. What did I do to deserve this?

An hour later I come out of the room and see him watching TV in the living room. He looks at me when I step in

Me: Ready to go now?

Jeffrey: I thought you'd never ask

He turns off the TV and gets up

Jeffrey: Let's go

He grabs my hand and pretty much drags me out of the house from excitement

Me: It's not like I just got done throwing up

He stops

Jeffrey: Oh sorry. Are you sure you're going to be alright?

Me: I'm a trooper, I can handle anything

He taps my nose

Jeffrey: Yes you are

Don't ever do that again please. Thank god no one saw that

We go into the driveway and instead of going towards the car, we go to a SUV with bodyguards? Wow wasn't expecting that. They open the door as we head inside and take off. I couldn't help but shake my head while laughing

Jeffrey: What's so funny?

Me: Living the rich life

I continue. He just stares at me, eventually laughing with me

Jeffrey: You're so adorable

Too bad you're not mwhaha


	9. Santa Monica Pier

Finally here jeez that took fucking forever. The plan is sneak my way to that gypsy woman, tell her to take it all back, and bada boom bada bing I'm back to the real world where I belong. How hard can that be?

The door opens. Jeffrey and I get out as our believe it or not, bodyguards follow us

Jeffrey: So my love; where shall we go first?

Alright Sam be smooth, do a couple of things together then somehow sneak off to the tent

Me: Let's get something to eat. We didn't get a chance to eat breakfast

Jeffrey: You want to eat before going on rides?

Me: Yeah why? You scared?

Jeffrey: Psh no

I poke at him

Me: Too much of a pussy?

He gives me a serious look then smiles

Jeffrey: I see what you're doing. You want to challenge me?

Me: First to vomit loses

Jeffrey: You really want to go there?

I nod

Jeffrey: Okay Sam I'll play your little game

Me: Then come on, let's stuff our faces

I start running as the bodyguards follow us by running. Whoops forgot about them

We get to the food court

JEFFREY DEAN MORGAN!!!

A swarm of people come running towards him

Jeffrey: Ah shit

Guess this is my chance

SAM MORGAN!!!

Or not

A swarm of other people start running over to me as well. Our bodyguards get in front of us and hold them back

Jeffrey: Let's not disappoint them

He goes over and starts giving them autographs and pictures

I actually have fans?

I watch as they desperately try to go through the bodyguards

I might as well before things get too crazy

I go over and do the same. It was such an amazing feeling to have people take pictures with me, wanting my signature even. After a couple of minutes pass, our bodyguards shoo everyone away from us

Dammit

Jeffrey: Well, that was exciting

Me: Yeah... Still up for the challenge?

Jeffrey: Fuck yeah

We go to the hotdog stand, grab some hotdogs, and start eating them. They were delicious

Me: Let's go on rides

Jeffrey: Hell yeah which one should we go on first?

I look around

Me: The rollercoaster

Jeffrey: Straight to the action! Let's fucking go!

He grabs my hand, rushing me to the line. The coaster comes

Jeffrey: Pick a seat

Me: Front row

He smirks

Jeffrey: Shotgun!

He gets in before me

Bastard

I sit next to him as we get strapped in

Hopefully this works. Hey maybe I can see the tent when we go up? Just to know it's still there

Jeffrey: Hey Sam

I look at him. He puts his face close to mines and takes a picture, blinding me from the flash

Jeffrey: Whoops forgot to turn the flash off. Sorry darling

Oh you son of a bitch

The coaster takes off

Jeffrey: Holy shit!

Me: Whoo!

The coaster goes up. I try looking around but my vision was blurry... Of course

Me: Feeling anything!

Jeffrey: Nope!

The ride stops

Me: Let's go again!

Everyone on the coaster cheers as they let us go again

Maybe I'll be able to see it this time?

We go up. I see it in the far distance

Me: Jackpot!

Jeffrey: What?!

Me: Nothing!

The coaster stops. We get off while our bodyguards follow us

Me: Still nothing?

Jeffrey: I'm feeling... Kinda...

He runs off to the bathroom, his bodyguard follows him. I look at mine

Me: While he's throwing up. There's somewhere I want to check out real fast if that's okay?

My Bodyguard: We would have to make it fast

Me: It won't take long

He nods. I lead the way to the tent. There's a sign in front of it that says "Coming back next month"

Me: God...why?

I fall to my knees. My bodyguards comes over

My Bodyguard: Mrs. Morgan are you alright?

I nod as he helps me up

Me: Don't tell anyone about this okay?

My bodyguard: Understood

Me: Let's go back please

He nods. We head back. Right when we get there, Jeffrey comes out of the bathroom with his bodyguard

Me: Are you alright?

He nods

Jeffrey: I think I'm ready to go home. We can come back another day

Me: Agree

We all go to the SUV, get in, and take off

Jeffrey: Remind me never to challenge you again

Me: I will

Jeffrey: You don't feel sick or anything?

Me: Nope

Jeffrey: You really are a trooper aren't ya?

Me: Yup

I look out the window and think "what the hell am I going to do?"


	10. Living with the Enemy

Well that was "fun". Ugh what a fucking disaster this day was. Just want to take a nice hot bath to calm my nerves and go to bed. We head inside our gigantic house

Jeffery: What a great day. It's always fun to try new things. We need to do this more often than work I swear

Dream on

Me: Work is fun

He wraps his arms around me

Ugh

Jeffrey: Spending time together is a lot more fun. Don't you think?

Me: "Totally"

He kisses my cheek

Me: Gross! You just threw up

Jeffrey: So?

I take his arms off me

Me: I'm going to take a bath

Jeffrey: That sounds relaxing, I'll join you

Me: No, no, no I would like some privacy

Jeffrey: Privacy?

Me: Yes I want to be alone and clear my head; okay?

Jeffrey: Sam you've been acting very strange ever since we left. What's wrong?

Ugh leave me alone that's what

Me: I'm fine just exhausted

He smirks

Jeffrey: I see what you're doing

I raise an eyebrow

Me: And what exactly am I doing?

He smiles big then points at me while walking into the kitchen

Jeffrey: I gotcha

I just stand there like an idiot

Me: Okay then

I go into my room. Yes I'm still saying my room because it is. I look through the dressers to find something comfy to wear

Me: Great all sexy outfits. Goddammit

I look in the bathroom and find a robe

Me: Thank god

I take it down then go over to the tub and my god it was ten times bigger than my actual tub. This is just too much. I start the tub. While waiting, I pour in bubble soap and light up some candles to help me relax

Me: This should help since I'm stuck here for a damn month

I turn the water off, undress, and hop in. Ah nice and hot just the way I...

Me: Oh my god!

I see Jeffrey standing there so I cover myself

Me: What the fuck?! I said...

Jeffrey: Oh I know what you said and I totally get the message

Me: What fucking message?!

Jeffrey: Don't play dumb you little tease

He sets down two glass cups and a bottle of champagne

Me: What are you doing?

Jeffrey: Nothing

He starts taking his clothes off so I quickly turn around

Me: I said I wanted privacy as in alone. Just me in here

I hear him get in

Me *whispering* fuck, fuck, fuck

He starts pouring the champagne into the cups while humming

Me: Really I just want to...

I can feel his close to me, feel his warm breath touching my ear

Jeffrey: Shhhh just relax

He puts the glass cup in front of me so I take it, only to get another kiss on the cheek

Jeffrey: I'm here to give you the full relaxation experience

Don't make me laugh

Jeffrey: Drink, close your eyes, and let me take good care of you

If it'll get him to leave

I chug my drink

Jeffrey: Easy Sam. Don't want to get too crazy now. Remember what happened a few nights ago?

He starts laughing

Me: You don't have to explain it. I know

He refills my cup then wraps his arms around me, getting closer

Ugh god I can feel things that I don't want to feel on me

He starts kissing the back of my neck

This is fucking disgusting

I see in the corner of my eyes of him putting his glass cup on the side of the tub. He then opens something from behind and rubs it on his hand. I didn't want to look back unless I want to throw up again from that sight again bleh. I feel his crummy hands on my shoulders as he starts massaging them. It was surprisingly smooth, relaxing, comforting even. Tingly? What the?

I look back to see the bottle and...KY gel? Oh fuck. I look up at him and see him smiling

Jeffrey: How's it feel?

Me: To be honest... Tingly

Jeffrey: That means it's working

Me: What are you...

Jeffrey: Sam. Close your eyes and take deep breaths

I let out a sigh then do what he says for who knows why. He begins massaging my back from top to bottom. He pulls me closer to him and starts massaging my neck. Oh god don't think about what's touching you right now. I was leaning against him, feeling his prickly hairy chest pinching my back. I don't why but I felt relaxed. Wait why am I letting him touch me?

Jeffrey: You're very tense

Maybe it's because you're stressing me out and I don't want you here in this damn tub with me. Hold on...I just realized we're naked in the tub together and I'm leaning against HIM. I quickly move away from him

Me: Well that was nice but I'm really tired and have to work tomorrow

I grab the towel, wrap it around myself, and get out of the tub

Jeffrey: Sam... Sam

Me: What?

Jeffrey: You don't work tomorrow

Me: Oh... Well I'll make myself work somehow

Jeffrey: How about you come and watch me in this new show I'm in? You're going to love it

Me: Sure why not

I leave the bathroom, taking the robe with me. I dry myself, put the robe on, and get in bed. I couldn't believe I actually let him massage and kiss me. What the hell is the matter with me? A couple of seconds later Jeffrey comes out and gets in bed with me

Can't get rid of him; can I?

I feel his arm wrap around me and more kisses to the cheek my "favorite"

Jeffrey: Goodnight my beautiful

Me: Please don't say Pocahontas

Jeffrey: Aww. Fine, Morticia

What are the fucking odds?

Me: Goodnight "Gomez"

He gives me the biggest kiss ever then finally lays down but pulls me closer to him, tightening his arm while putting his face on mines. Somehow with all that was going on, I managed to fall asleep. Hope tomorrow is better


	11. Support

And we're in Georgia for whatever Jeffrey's doing. I honestly thought we were going to the studio. I wanted to see how my work life has been from other Sam

A couple of hours later

Now we're cruising into the woods, awesome. It's starting to get dark out now

Jeffrey: I can't wait for you to see what show I'm doing

Me: A show huh?

Jeffrey: Nothing wrong with doing something new Sam. Try it sometime

Me: I'm sure I have

Jeffrey: And you didn't tell me?

I shrug

Me: Must be a reason I didn't

He gives me a playful smirk

Jeffrey: Aren't you fun today?

The SUV stops

Jeffrey: Here we are. You're going to be so jealous

Me: "I bet"

We get out

Jeffrey: Ta da

I look and...

Me: Holy shit

Jeffrey: I know right?

Me: You're in The Walking Dead?!

Jeffrey: Fuck yeah

Fucking dick. I've been trying for years to get on that show

Jeffrey: The best part is I'm the bad guy. I'm playing Negan

Me: I thought Henry Rollins got that part?

Jeffrey: Almost but then I came in, gave it my all, and look where I'm at

I just glare

Jeffrey: Uh oh, someone's jealous

I nod

A girl comes over

Girl: Jeffrey we need you in the trailer

Jeffrey: Well time for work

Me: Lucky you

Jeffrey: Aww

He kisses my forehead

Jeffrey: Well at least you get to see what's going to happen on the show before it airs

Me: That's true

Jeffrey: And you get to meet everyone

Hell yeah

Me: Fine I'll sit and watch while hating you even more

He laughs

Jeffrey: That's my girl

He kisses me

Stop kissing me goddammit

Jeffrey: Toodaloo

He walks away

I fucking hate you Jeffrey Dean Morgan

A guy comes over

Guy: Right this way Mrs. Morgan

Mrs. Morgan. God I fucking hate it

I follow him to the actual set  
Oh my god. Rick, Daryl, and Michonne! Get the fuck out of here

I see Daryl I mean Norman Reedus look at me then starts coming over

Oh my god I'm totally about to start fan girling

Norman: Hi you must be Jeffrey's girl?

Me: Mmhmm

You just agreed you idiot

Norman: Your name is Sam right?

I just nod

Norman: Okay good I didn't want to forget since he's always mentioning you

I bet he does

Me: No surprise there

Norman: I keep telling him to invite you with us when we ride out in our motorcycles

I let out a obnoxious loud laugh, making everyone look at me

Me: I'm sorry I just can't picture him riding a motorcycle

Norman: Ooo I just remembered I wasn't suppose to tell you that. Oops. let's just keep that between us okay? He says you don't like dangerous bikes

Dangerous bikes? How dare I

Me: Well he must be on crack or something because I fucking love motorcycles

He's shocked at first but then laughs

Norman: Right? The old man still got it

Haha old man, oh wait I'm twenty four "married" to him whose fifty one... Eww that looks bad

Norman: So you do like them? Well then that shouldn't be a problem telling him, I mean no wait... No

What's he hiding?

Me: I promise not to tell

Norman looks around

Norman: Okay, he's...

Jeffrey: Norman

Norman: Uh oh

Jeffrey comes right over in his outfit, he had a baseball bat on his shoulder. Looking all smug as always  
Norman looks at him

Norman: Oh hey buddy. Just meeting your old lady

Oh he goes from girl to old lady. I see how it is

Jeffrey: What are you guys talking about?

Norman: Umm... you

He looks at us with a smirk

Jeffrey: What about me?

Norman: Uh well...

Me: That you're old

Norman looks at me then scratches his head. Jeffrey's smirk goes away

Jeffrey: I am not

Me: You're halfway to sixty

Jeffrey: Sam

Me: I'm just speaking the truth, old man

He glares

Norman: That's not nice to say to your husband Sam

Norman you jerk

Jeffrey: Shut up Norman. Sam said you were saying it to

Norman gives him a shocked while grabbing onto his chest

Norman: I would never say such things about my best friend

Jeffrey: Hmph and I was having such a good day

Me: Well you're playing the bad guy right?

He nods

Me: Now you get to be an asshole bad guy in a bad mood... Negan

Norman: Burn! High five Sam!

He sticks his hand up and of course I high five him. Who wouldn't?

Norman: Damn you got a cool chick man

Jeffrey: You want her?

Me: Dick

Norman: And moment ruined. Things are awkward now

Jeffrey laughs

Robert Kirkman: Ready in five

Norman: Oh look at that we're going to start filming. Nice meeting you Sam

Me: Same to you

Norman walks away. Jeffrey and I just look at each other. You can tell he was mad

Robert Kirkman: Jeffrey

Jeffrey starts walking but stares me down

Jeffrey: Thelma

Oh please

Me: Louise

He sticks his tongue out at me then continues walking

Me: Whatever old man

I hear him growl as he walks to the set

Me: Asshole

I guess I better go watch him act now. Ugh I hate him. I go to the corner where the directors and everyone else was and watch, being jealous that this son of a bitch gets a cool role and I get nothing from this. There's an RV on set, wonder whose in there. The door opens. Jeffrey comes out. Oh of course how convenient... Bastard

A couple of hours later...

Robert Kirkman: And that's a wrap

Everyone starts clapping

Robert Kirkman: good job everyone. I know it was a long night but you all did an amazing job and can't wait to continue filming on our next season

Everyone cheers as they all start talking to each other, hanging out and guess who comes right over

Jeffrey: So... What did you think?

Me: I hate you

He smirks

Jeffrey: I'm sorry about earlier even though I shouldn't be the one apologizing since you called me old

Because you are...ooo I wanted to say that so bad but I guess I'll be nice since it's going to be a long flight back

Me: Fine, I'm sorry

Not really

He strokes my hair

Jeffrey: You're still my Morticia

God

Me: And you're still my Gomez

Stop it Sam. Just stop

Jeffrey: Cara Mia

Sam don't...

Me: Mon Cherie

Dammit Sam look what you did

He kisses me and oh leaning me down like the Addams's again

Hey get a room lovebirds

Jeffrey lifts me back up and stops kissing me, looking to see who said that. Oh my god . Trevor! I mean Steven Ogg! Well I saw him earlier acting but he's right here in front of me

Jeffrey laughs as they shake hands and start talking but I'm just staring at him in shock

Jeffrey: Oh how rude of me, Steven this is my Sam

Steven: The famous Sam Fox I mean Morgan

I shyly wave

Me: Hi

He grabs my hand

Steven: Pleasure finally meeting you, your Majesty

He kisses it. I let out a giggle like an idiot. Ugh so embarrassing. Sam just don't embarrass yourself even more and for god sakes, don't call him Trevor

Jeffrey: Hey hey now only I can give her names. Plus

He pulls me close to him

Jeffrey: She's my queen

Great

Me: And he's my ki...

I let out a laugh because I couldn't say it with a straight face

Jeffrey: What's so funny?

Me: Nothing, nothing but yeah he is

I see Jeffrey in the corner of my eye give me a look. Looks like I'm in trouble haha

Steven: Well you two have a safe flight back home, we all have to get together one night

Me: Yes!

Both him and Jeffrey look at me

Me: I mean yeah of course. Would be an honor hanging out with Trevor I mean

Dammit, dammit, dammit

Me: Steven... I'm going to stop talking now

I look down in such embarrassment

Jeffrey: That means yes from Sam

No shit Sherlock

Steven: Can't wait, see you around

We wave as he walks away and guess who Jeffrey turns to right away?

Jeffrey: What the hell was that about?

Just going to play stupid

Me: What was what?

Jeffrey: You know what I'm talking about?

I just look at him with a "confused" look

He mimics my giggle

Jeffrey: That

I see what's going on here. Time to get him back

I give him the biggest smirk

Jeffrey: What?

Me: Someone's jealous

Jeffrey: Oh whatever Sam. You were all googled eye on him

Me: Because that was fucking Trevor from Grand Theft Auto

He rolls his eyes

Jeffrey: Or you secretly have a crush on him?

Me: Psh please really? Him? Now you're really on crack

Jeffrey: You weren't like this with Norman

Me: Oh yes I was. YOU just weren't there

Jeffrey: Hmm... Andy!

He whistles

Holy fuck is he calling...

Andrew Lincoln turns around

Yup!

He comes over once he sees Jeffrey waving at him

Me: Rick motherfucking Grimes!

I quickly cover my mouth. Jeffrey smirks at me while Andrew Lincoln looks at me like a crazy person

Jeffrey: excuse my wife, she's a big fan of yours believe it or not

I nod fast

Andrew: Well that is a shock knowing your talented husband is on the show now

Talented? Yeah okay

Me: You were always my favorite ever since the first episode

Andrew: Why thank you. That means a lot coming from Sam Fox

Me: Oooh you

Jeffrey watches me closely

Andrew: Even though his character is an asshole, Jeffrey is such a sweetheart

Jeffrey smiles

Jeffrey: Get out of here

Me: Aw well he's my little bundle of joy

I pinch his hairy cheek but he just glares at me. He was growling. You know how I know? Because I felt his cheek vibrating

Me: right sweetie?

Jeffrey: my character isn't

Me: Okay... Clyde

Jeffrey: See Andy? Perfect couple

He wraps his arm around me

Jeffrey: Right Bonnie?

Me: Sure

We both smile at him

Andrew: Right? I just remembered Norman wanted to tell me something, see ya guys

He walks away

Me: You scared him away

Jeffrey: That was all you

Mr and Mrs Morgan

Our bodyguards come over

Bodyguard: I'm sorry to bug you but we have to go to the airport before we miss the flight

Jeffrey: After you Bonnie

Me: Thanks Clyde

We head to our SUV and take off


	12. Heading Home

We arrive at the airport and head in

JEFFREY DEAN MORGAN!!

Here we go again

Bodyguard: We have to get to the flight, I'm sorry

Jeffrey: Aww I hate it when I just walk by them

Me: Smile and wave then

Jeffrey: Sam just wait until we get on the plane

Me: "Oooo I'm so scared"

Jeffrey: Hmph

He starts talking under his breath. You know how I know that? His voice is too damn deep and raspy that he can't even do it quietly even though I have no idea what the hell he's saying. I start mimicking him to piss him off

Jeffrey: Oh you just wait Sam. Just fucking wait

Psh he's not going to do shit

Me: Can't wait Clyde

He talks under his breath again so I just laugh as we start passing by everyone. At least he smiled and waved at everyone. Of course I did as well to my fans

Announcer: Attention. The flight to Los Angeles, California has been delayed for about three hours

Me: Well this sucks

Jeffrey: We always have plan B

Me: What's plan B?

He doesn't say anything but instead grabs my hand and starts walking while everyone follows us. The next thing I know, everyone was gone and we were outside by...a jet?!

Jeffrey: Plan B

Sam you rich bitch

We hop in and it was really big than I imagined. We get to our seats, sit, and relax while the jet takes off. It might have been big but the seats were small and Jeffrey's fat ass was hogging both of them. I start moving around to get comfortable

Jeffrey: Are you having problems?

Me: Can you move a little or something?

He raises an eyebrow

Jeffrey: Excuse me?

Me: Just move to your left

He does, giving me some space

Me: Thank you

We both put our arms on the arm rest then look at each other. We literally try pushing our arms off of it

Jeffrey: Would you knock it off, it's mine

Me: I want the damn arm rest

Jeffrey: I think I deserve it

Me: You deserve it?

Jeffrey: My jet, my rules

Me: Ha! Your jet?!

Jeffrey: Keep your voice down

Me: Go sit somewhere else then

Jeffrey: Why me? You're at the end. Besides we can't move, we're in mid air

I fold my arms

Me: Fine

Jeffrey grabs my hand and puts both our arms on the damn arm rest

Jeffrey: There problem solved

Like I'm going to hold your hand throughout the whole trip

Two hours later...

I wake up and see Jeffrey looking out the window. Our arms were still on the arm rest

Dammit

Me: Still not there?

Jeffrey: About another hour or so

Me: Can we move around?

Jeffrey: Mmhmm

Me: Good, need to stretch out my legs

Jeffrey: Or spread them

I punch his shoulder but he just laughs

Me: Whatever Hugh Hefner

Jeffrey: Okay Anna Nicole Smith

I take my buckle off, get up, and leave. I flip him off but of course he laughs again. I end up going to the bathroom to wash my face. Someone knocks on the door

Jeffrey: Hey Anna Nicole Smith

Jesus man

Me: Can I for once get some fucking privacy HUGH?

Jeffrey: Just open up

I growl, dry my face, and open the door with force

Me: What?!

He grabs and kisses me, getting in the fucking bathroom with me and closing the door behind him. I stop him

Me: What the fuck are you doing?

Jeffrey: It turns me on when we argue like this

Me: Oh for god sakes dude. We are in a bathroom

He smirks

Jeffrey: I know

Me: In a jet

Jeffrey: So? It never bugged you

Me: Why can't we just relax until we get home? It has been a long day

Jeffrey: For me it has. I've been working my ass off

Me: Yeah I know, I was there

Jeffrey: And we've been going at it all day so why don't we just blow off some steam?

Me: Umm no I'll pass but thanks for the offer

Jeffrey: Why not?

Me: Because all I picture is the jet moving left to right and we're all over the damn place

Good god the image is disgusting

Jeffrey: Sounds like fun

I roll my eyes

Jeffrey: Come on my little Anna Nicole...

Me: You know you referring yourself as old right?

Jeffrey: Moment ruined. Fine be that way then. I guess we'll just have to wait

Me: I guess so... Hugh Hefner

He glares then leaves

Finally

Announcer: Attention passengers, we'll be landing in Los Angeles California in about an hour

Thank God

I leave the bathroom and go back to my seat. Jeffrey was sitting there with his arms folded. He glares at me the whole time as I sit. I see him

Me: Can I help you?

He looks away and to the window

Me: Aw are you mad?

He stays quiet

Me: Psh you men. Nothing but horny dogs I tell you

He looks at me

Jeffrey: Psh women. Always have sticks up their asses and can never appreciate what MEN do for them

I glare

Me: Umm excuse me? But we WOMEN do everything for you MEN and what do we get in return? Nothing

Jeffrey: Bullshit!

Me: Oh my fucking god

Jeffrey: I can't believe we're having this conversation

Me: You started it by including sexism

Jeffrey: My god Sam. Are you fucking serious right now? This is the worst argument we've ever had and over what? Nothing

Me: Oh yeah? Well allow me to end it then

Jeffrey: Go right ahead

Me: You're old and fat

He glares, unbuckles his seat, gets up, and leaves. I smile big

Me: Ah finally some damn space

I sit at his spot

Me: I'm gonna take your seat, thank you very much

I start looking around his area

Me: Ooo hello what's this?

I pull out a bag of chips

Me: It's mine now

I open it but he takes it from me from the seat behind me

Jeffrey: These are mine, thank you Winona

He leaves again. I just sit there

Me: Thank you Winona? Really? Whatever

I look out the window and enjoy the rest of the flight with my two seats. Thanks Jeffrey


	13. Home Shit Home

We arrive in Los Angeles. Jeffrey and I don't talk to each other throughout the airport, not even in the car. Better off this way. We arrive at the house, taking our things to the room

Me: Home shit home

I look at Jeffrey whose glaring at me

Me: I'm going to take a shower

I grab some clothes and head in the bathroom, undress, and hop in the shower. As I was taking it, I was thinking about what to do today. Maybe go into work? Maybe call up Claire?

The shower door opens. Jeffrey just walks in, grabs the soap, and starts washing himself. I quickly grab the towel and cover myself

Me: Uh what are you doing?

Jeffrey: I need to shower to

Me: Can you wait until I'm done?

Jeffrey: No, plus I'm already in here so deal with it

Me: Jeffrey Dean Morgan

Jeffrey: Samantha Carmen Fox Morgan

We glare at each other. He ends up smirking

Jeffrey: You act like you haven't seen it before

Me: Seen what?

He looks down but I stop myself from doing it

Me: I'm not looking at that and I know what you're doing

Jeffrey: I don't know what you're talking about

He starts washing himself slowly while looking at me

Eww

He drops the soap. Yes exactly what I said

Jeffrey: Whoops clumsy me

He bends down to get it but slowly. I just look away, annoyed

Dear God just make it stop. Sam why don't you just fucking leave dumbass?

I walk to the door but Jeffrey gets in front of it

Sam whatever you do, don't look down

Jeffrey: Got the soap. Now I just need someone to help get the spots I can't reach

Hell...no

Before I could say anything

Jeffrey: And I'll do the same for you but you'll get something special with it since we men don't give anything to you women

He seductively growls

Just punch him already

Me: Will you let me leave if I do?

He nods. I let out a sigh then grab the soap

Me: Where?

He turns around

Jeffrey: Right on the back area

More hair great

Me: Just keep that thing of yours away from me

Jeffrey: I'm faced the other way

Me: Don't turn around

He lets out a laugh. I start... God I can't believe I'm saying this. Rubbing his back with the soap. I was doing it with one hand while holding my towel with the other. He lets out little moans while relaxing

Jeffrey: That feels nice. Make sure to get the back of the neck to

I make a face while quietly mimicking him but I do what he asks

Jeffrey: That's the spot

If Claire ever found out about this, I would never hear the end of it

Jeffrey: Can you get my lower back?

Me: Psh no

Jeffrey: Why?

Me: Have you seen yourself?

Jeffrey: What are you saying now?

Me: That you need to shave. You're like a hairy gorilla

He looks at me

Jeffrey: Oooo really?

He starts flexing

Me: Oh god

Jeffrey: I'm a fucking silverback then

I look away in case he turns around

Jeffrey: You know you want to feel them?

Me: I don't

I hear him walking over

Great

He grabs the soap from my hand

Jeffrey: Your turn

Oh joy

I keep myself facing away from him while he starts washing my back. Ugh Sam why are you letting this happen?

Jeffrey: Umm Sam; how am I supposed to do this if you have a towel wrapped around you?

Me: Just the back is fine

Jeffrey: You act like if we're not married and we haven't seen each other naked

Just come up with something

Me: Well I'm still mad at you so this is your punishment

Jeffrey: Oh really now?

That doesn't sound good

He pulls my towel off and throws it over the shower

Me: What the?

Jeffrey: Oops

Me: You asshole

Jeffrey: I love the sight of this anyways

I cover myself

Jeffrey: Come on now. Daddy misses his girls

His girls? Don't make me laugh

Me: They don't want to see you

Jeffrey: Ugh fine be that way. At least let me finish washing you

I growl

Me: Fine

I turn around. He starts washing my shoulders

What the fuck am I doing? He's probably checking my ass out

I look at him. I catch him looking down but quickly looks back up

Yup he is. Son of a bitch this is so uncomfortable

He starts biting my ear

Me: Cut it out

He lets out a laugh then wraps his arms around me while relaxing his chin on my shoulder

Ugh gross gross gross

He grabs my boobs

Jeffrey: There they are

I smack his hand off but he grabs them again

Me: Knock it off!

Jeffrey: Come to daddy!

We actually start running around the damn shower like five year olds

Me: I mean it Goddammit!

I open the shower door. I turn around to only get tackled by him

Jeffrey: Gotcha!

We fall on the ground. He's literally on top of me, naked even though I am to but still...NAKED ON TOP OF ME. Jesus fucking Christ. Sam, don't move your legs

He starts checking me out from top to bottom. I just glare at him. He starts kissing my neck

Ew ew ew Sam, you are not letting this happen

Jeffrey: It was torture waiting this long

Me: Jeffrey

Jeffrey: Hmm?

Me: I don't want to have sex with you

He stops, quickly looking at me

Jeffrey: What?

Me: You heard me

He gives me a look

Jeffrey: I don't understand. What do you mean you don't want to have sex?

He finally gets off

I grab the towel on the floor and cover myself

Me: I don't know how to say it

Jeffrey: You've been acting so fucking strange since the other night. You don't want to kiss me, you don't want to cuddle, and now you don't want to have sex. What's the fucking problem?

Me: I can't explain it

He gets a shocked look

Jeffrey: Are you having an affair?

I let out a laugh while looking at him but he was dead serious and wasn't laughing. I quickly stop

Me: Come on man really?

I can't believe what I'm about to say but it's so he doesn't get all cry baby status on me

Me: Why on Earth would I do that?

Here it is

Me: I love you

He smiles

Jeffrey: I love you to

Ugh this is gonna hurt

I lean in and kiss him

Bleh...eck

Jeffrey: But why won't you...

Me: I'm on my period okay

Sam what were you...

He stares then starts laughing

Oh it worked

I laugh with him

Jeffrey: You could have just told me that. I know what women go through Sam. Jesus you got me all worried for nothing you little prankster you

Me: That's me

Jeffrey: Ugh now I have to wait a whole week which sucks

Not for me it doesn't

Me: You'll live

We hear a phone ring

Me: Whose phone is that?

Jeffrey: Yours

He gets up

Jeffrey: I guess I'll finish my shower alone

Me: Yup

That was fucking lucky save

He gets back in the shower. I get up with the towel wrapped around me and go to my phone which was on the counter with my clothes. It was my agent Andrea

Me: Hello my dear old friend

Andrea: Sam where the hell have you been? I've been trying to reach you

Me: Been busy why?

She hears the water running

Andrea: Are you taking a shower?

Me: No, Jeffrey is

Andrea: Really now?

Me: Oh god you two?

Jeffrey: Is that Andrea?!

Me: Yes!

Jeffrey: Tell her I said hi!

Me: Jeffrey says...

Andrea: Put me on speaker

I roll my eyes and do it

Me: You're on speaker

Andrea: Hey Jeffrey!

Jeffrey: Andrea you doll. How's it going?

I just stand there with an annoyed look

Andrea: Oh you know working, trying to get Sam to answer her phone when I'm trying to reach her

He laughs

Jeffrey: You know Sam

Me: Yeah you know me, always busy

Andrea: Alright I need to talk to Sam.  
Nice talking to you

Jeffrey: You as well

I get ready to take her off speaker

Andrea: Oh don't forget the auction is next week

Me: What auction? I don't do auctions

Jeffrey: For charity sweetheart

Me: Oh

I take her off speaker

Me: You're off speaker what's going on?

Andrea: I got you a role and guess who asked for you?

Me: Leonardo Decaprio?

She laughs

Andrea: Good one Sam

Bitch

Me: Who then?

Andrea: Robin Taylor

Me: Penguin! I mean sweet. When did he become a director?

Andrea: You'd be surprised of all the actors becoming directors all of a sudden

I look at the shower

Me: Don't remind me

Andrea: So yes?

Me: Hell yeah why would I say no to that?

Andrea: Because you're picky that's why. I have your script so come and get it

Me: I...I mean WE will be there later

Andrea: Alrighty then bye

She hangs up

Me: Bitch

I see Jeffrey looking at me from outside the shower door

Jeffrey: Did she hang up on you?

Me: What's new from her?

Jeffrey: So what did she tell you?

Me: She got me a new role

Jeffrey: That's great sweetheart. Hell keep it up and you'll be the next Maryln Manroe

That's never going to happen

Me: That's too big for me now come on. I'm not even close to being called that

Jeffrey: Just getting your hopes up

Me: Well hurry up, we need to go get the script

Jeffrey: Don't rush me

Me: Want to stay here?

He lets out a growl then turns the water off

Jeffrey: All done!

Me: Leaving in five

Jeffrey: Jesus Sam

Me: Oh stop crying. You're a guy you can get ready in a fucking minute

I leave the bathroom. I can hear Jeffrey trying to speed up getting dressed

Jeffrey: You better not leave me Sam!

Me: Oh what's this? I'm by the door

Jeffrey: Fuck!

He crashes into something

Jeffrey: Shit!

What a dumbass

Me: Quit messing around in there!

Jeffrey: Shut up Sam!

I laugh then walk to the door while stomping on the floor

Me: I'm by the stairs!

He runs out of the bathroom and sees me. He gets a shocked look

Jeffrey: Oh you bitch

Me: Took you long enough

He shakes his head then walks pass me, angry

Jeffrey: Getting tired of your shit Sam

Me: No you're not, you're loving every second of it you sick bastard

Jeffrey: Hmph

We go outside to the SUV and take off


	14. The Studio

Finally at Paramount Pictures. Ugh let's see what kind of surprises we have over here. The SUV stops

Me: I won't be too long

Jeffrey: I'm coming with you

He takes his seatbelt off

Come on

Me: Fine

I start walking away

Jeffrey: Would you wait?

Me: No

I continue walking, heading inside my agents office

Andrea: There you are finally

Me: Not alone sadly

Andrea: Wait Jeffrey's here with you?

Me: I did say WE were coming

She starts fixing herself up. I just shake my head at her

Andrea: I thought we agreed you wouldn't bring him here when you get scripts from me?

Me: Why would I say that?

She gives me a weird look

Andrea: You know?

I just stare at her as she gets ready to tell me but Jeffrey walks in

Jeffrey: Hey there gorgeous

She lets out a scream while going over and hugging him

Jesus Christ. I never thought in a million years I'd ever see this

Me: Get a fucking room

Jeffrey: Oh Sam

Andrea: Come on Sam play nice now

Me: Just give me the script and we'll be on our way

Jeffrey: Didn't you want to look around afterwards?

Me: Yes

Jeffrey: So then?

Me: So then hurry up so we can get out of her hair

Andrea: Well someone's in a hurry

Jeffrey *whispers* She's on her period

She lets out a silent laugh

Andrea*whispers* That explains everything

Me: Jeffrey

He looks at me. I point my finger and sign him to come here. He walks over proudly, not knowing what I'm about to do

Jeffrey: Yes my little...

I smack his head. He grabs it

Jeffrey: Ow! What the hell was that for?

Me: Don't you ever tell someone about what I'm on

Jeffrey: But she's a girl to

Me: I don't give a shit. If I want her to know, I'll tell her myself , got it?

He nods with a pouty face

Jeffrey: You didn't have to get violent

Me: Well that's what it does to women dammit

Jeffrey: Jesus Sam

Me: Are we done here?

Andrea: Right this way Sam

She starts walking as Jeffrey and I follow. She stops Jeffrey

Andrea: Sorry Jeffrey just Sam

Jeffrey: Aww

Andrea: I know I'm sorry

Jeffrey: I'll be right here okay Sam

Me: I know Jeffrey

We go into a room. She goes to a cabinet, puts in a code, and takes out a file

Andrea: You know you didn't have to get all Kung Fu Panda on Jeffrey

I just glare

Andrea: But he's your husband and it's none of my business. Here

She hands the damn script to me. I just snatch it out of her hand

Me: Thanks

I walk out of the room. Once I close the door, I take a deep breath

Playing cranky period lady took a lot out of me. Alright now that's out of the way

I go back to Jeffrey

Jeffrey: That was fast

I grab him by the arm and keep walking

Jeffrey: Yup we're leaving

We go outside

Jeffrey: Let's check out our studio

Our studio?

Me: Fine then

We go to "our" studio. It was a lot bigger than I remember. The Crew was actually there filming god knows what

Jeffrey: I'm so excited about this film

Me: You're making a movie?

Jeffrey: We're making a movie; remember?

Mr Morgan

Jeffrey: Excuse me for a minute

Jeffrey walks away while I look around the set and what not to see what "we're" working on. Everytime I passed by a crew member they say; "Hi Mrs Morgan" or just "Mrs Morgan" I begin walking around then the next I know I black out, falling to the ground

Mrs Morgan!

Jeffrey looks and sees

Jeffrey: Sam!

He runs over. I wake up. The crew sits me up

Me: What happened?

Crew member: You fainted

Me: I did?

Jeffrey: Sam are you alright?

I let out a laugh to play it off

Me: Yeah I'm fine

He helps me up

Jeffrey: Do we have paramedics here?

Me: No Jeffrey

Jeffrey: No?

I shake my head

Me: I just need to sit down and drink some water

Jeffrey: Does anyone have water?

Crew member: Right here Mr Morgan

He hands him a water bottle

Jeffrey: Thank you. Here Sam

He hands it to me. I take it and drink it while sitting on the directors chair

Another crew member: Give her some air guys

Me: I'm okay everyone, you can get back to what you were doing

All the crew members walk away

Jeffrey: Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor Sam?

Me: I'm a trooper; remember?

He lets out a smile

Jeffrey: That you are

Me: Jeffrey

Jeffrey: Yeah?

Me: Don't tell Claire about this

Jeffrey: Why...I mean alright. How are you feeling?

Me: A lot better actually

Jeffrey: Really?

Me: Yeah

I stand up, feeling dizzy again

Me: Nope

I fall back onto the chair

Jeffrey: Sam

Me: Stop worrying. I just need to hydrate myself back in shape that's all

I start drinking the water

I wonder why that happened?


	15. Ugh

We come home, the first thing I do is fall flat on the bed. Jeffrey starts walking around the room

Jeffrey: I'm gonna get some things and leave you alone until dinner

I should faint more often

Me: O... Kay

My phone goes off

Me: Ugh who the hell?

I take it out and look. It's Claire

Me: The hell do you want Claire?

Jeffrey: Uh oh

Me: What did you do?

I answer it

Me: Yes?

Claire: You fainted?!

Me: Goddammit Jeffrey!

I sit up while looking at him

Jeffrey: She made me tell her!

He runs out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I roll my eyes and lay back on the bed

Me: Yes Claire I fainted. It's no big deal

Claire: No big deal?! Why aren't you in a hospital?!

Me: I said I'm fine. I just need to rest, that's all. I'll feel better in a couple of hours

Claire: You just wait until mom here's about this

Me: Do NOT tell mom!

Claire: Too late calling mom

She hangs up

Me: Claire!

I look at my phone

Me: Goddammit man

I quickly turn my phone off

Me: Problem solved

But then she could call from Jeffrey's phone

I quickly get out of bed, run out of the room, head downstairs, and find Jeffrey in the kitchen

Me: Well I hope you're proud of yourself? Claire is about to call my mom and tell her what happened

Jeffrey: Are you going to hit me again?

Me: Give me your phone

He rolls his eyes as he hands it to me

Me: No phone until I wake up from feeling better. I don't want any interruptions

Jeffrey: But I need my phone plus what if she comes by because she can't reach us?

Me: I guess you have two choices then. Either you tell her not to worry and that I'm fine on your phone or do what I just said when she comes here since you're such a charmer

Jeffrey: Aw thanks Sam

Me: So what will it be?

He sticks his hand out to me

Jeffrey: Phone

Me: Good choice

I throw it at him. He quickly catches it

Jeffrey: Don't throw my phone!

Me: Oh quit crying you caught it

I go back to the room, fall flat on the bed again, and pass out

Crowd cheering and clapping

Tatiana Maslany: And the award goes to

She opens the envelope

Tatiana Maslany: Sam Fox

Everyone starts clapping as I get up and walk down the aisle to the stage. Once I get there I see her. Tatiana Maslany, my female idol smiling big while holding the award

Um Sam?

I look and it's Jeffrey

Jeffrey: What are you doing?

I give him a weird look

Me: What are YOU doing?

Jeffrey: Accepting my award

I look at Tatiana

Tatiana: Oh Sam did you think I called your name?

Everyone in the crowd including her starts laughing. Jeffrey goes over to Tatiana and takes the award

Jeffrey: Just admit it Sam. You'll always be number two

I quickly wake up, sitting up on the bed

Me: I'm number one!

I see Jeffrey staring at me by the door

Jeffrey: Yes you are my little angel

Me: What?

Jeffrey: What?

We stare at each other

Me: Oh, I had a bad dream

He starts laughing

Me: What?

Jeffrey: I'm number one! Yeah sure it was a bad dream

Like you would know

He continues laughing

Me: Can I help you Jeffrey?

Jeffrey: Jeez just wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?

Me: A lot better like I said I would

Jeffrey: Good because dinners ready

Me: Oh

I get up and run to the door

Jeffrey: Sam wait

I stop and look at him

Jeffrey: We have a guest

The first thing that came to my mind was my mom

Me *whispers* My mom's here?

He nods. I lift my hands in the air like I'm about to yell but I don't

Jeffrey *whispers* You said to talk to her if she came here

Me *whispers* Yes but not let her be here when I wake up

Jeffrey *whispers* Oh for fuck sakes Sam. Just go down there and talk to her please. She's your mom for god sakes

Me *whispers* Ugh I hate you so damn much do you know that?

He smirks

Jeffrey *whispers* You know you love me

Me *whispers* Whatever

I go downstairs and into the kitchen. It was just Claire. I look at Jeffrey. He's laughing

Me: You asshole

Jeffrey: I had to see your reaction

Claire comes over and hugs me

Claire: How are you feeling?

Me: Better than earlier

Claire: Good

Me: Where's Tyler?

Claire: Work but he sends his condolences

Psh sure he does

Me: Alright I smell the food and it smells delicious so let's eat

She laughs as we all sit at the table and start eating

A couple of minutes later, we finish eating, cleanup, and walk Claire out the door

Claire: Thank you for dinner and Jeffrey, thank you for inviting me

She hugs him

Jeffrey: Of course sweetheart. Had to make sure Sam was okay

Claire: Mmhmm if anything else happens to Sam, you let me know okay?

Jeffrey: Gotcha

Under my dead body

Claire: And Sam thank God everything is good with you

She hugs me

Me: Yeah, yeah. Oh that reminds me. I guess there's an auction next week and I wanted you and... Can't believe I'm saying this, Tyler to come

She laughs

Claire: We would love to

Me: Good okay bye

I close the door on her

Jeffrey: Sam

Me: That's for telling her I fainted

Jeffrey: You're never going to let this go huh?

Me: Nope

Jeffrey: I'll make it up to you one day

Me: I'll keep that in mind

So yeah after dinner and all, we go to the room and pass out


	16. The Real Sam Fox

The next day...

Alright time to read this script and start rehearsing

I look at it

There's a pink highlighter on the name Mystery Girl aka me. Mystery Girl knocks on door. Male rockstar answers and says; Are you lost sweetheart? And I say "I'm right where I want to be" she then grabs and kisses him as he gives in and closes the door behind her and sex scene... That's it?

I flip the pages but that's literally the whole thing says with the "sex scene" added. Dammit I'm a fucking extra! I throw the script on the ground and fold my arms. Jeffrey comes in and sees me then the script and starts laughing

Jeffrey: Let me guess; they killed off your character?

Me: Worse. I'm a fucking one liner extra

Jeffrey: How is that worse?

Me: It just is

Jeffrey: I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation. They're keeping something secret so when you get there and they tell what's going on then you're like woah shocker

Me: Maybe

Jeffrey: Just wait and see and when you come back here you'll say;" you were right Jeffrey"

You'll never be right dude

Me: Fine. We'll just see what happens

A couple of hours later...

I arrive at Paramount Pictures and go to the studio where I see the set, the crew, and Robin Taylor aka The Director. Oh my god I'm so nervous

Robin: Alright everyone we're going to start in about half an hour since our lead male isn't here yet. Hopefully everyone is prepared?

Everyone nods in agreement

Robin: Good! If you have any questions, don't be afraid to come over and talk to me

Ah the hell with it

I go over

Me: I actually have a question

Robin *annoyed*: Yes Sam?

Me: Okay so like it's about the beginning *nervous laugh* so he opens the door and it's a girl

Robin: Right

Me: They say one line to each other then it goes to a sex scene

Robin: Mmhmm

Me: So do they know each other? Is he having an affair? Is that his wife surprising him backstage?

He laughs

Robin: Oh Sam you never seem to get it. That's how porn works

WHAT?!

Me: What? What? What?

Robin: Look I know it's been hard with the money situation

Money situation?!

Robin: But you're in good hands. I know it's not like the acting you're use to but in the end, it's all worth it. Okay?

I nod but in shock

Crew member: Lead male is here!

Robin: Finally!

I wonder who it is

Robin: Sam!

I quickly look at him

Robin: Go get changed!

Me: Uh okay

One of the crew members lead me to the dressing room

Sam Fox?

I look

Holy shit... It's Orlando Bloom

Orlando: What a surprise

He hugs me

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god

Me: S-Same

I look at his outfit

Me: They have you wearing some pretty crazy clothes

He smirks

Orlando: Eh it's getting taken off so it's whatever

I can feel my cheeks getting warm

Me: They're kidding when they say we're shooting porn right?

Orlando: Nope

I swallow hard

Orlando: I haven't been getting any offers and I have bills to pay but it'll be a pleasure working with the famous Sam Fox. By the way; how in the hell did you get caught up in this?

Me: I ask myself that everyday

He laughs

Orlando: Well we do crazy things when we're desperate

Me: I agree

Guy: Mr. Bloom we need you in the makeup room

Orlando: I'll see you on set Sam

Me: You to

He walks away

Crew member: Right in here Mrs. Morgan I mean Fox

I go into the dressing room and change into my outfit. I go over to the mirror to see what the hell I'm wearing. Once I looked at it, I thought about what Orlando was wearing and it was then I knew exactly who I was... I was a groupie sneaking into a rock stars dressing room

What the hell did you get yourself into Sam and why the hell are you going with this?

I look deep into the mirror

Me: What the hell happened to you? Broke? Doing porn?! Porn for fuck sakes

I start pacing back and forth while biting my nails. I end up sitting down, looking at myself in the mirror. There was black lipstick in front of me so I grab it and start putting it on for who knows why. Suddenly my eyes and pupils get wide. I see myself at the same spot where I'm sitting but crying while putting the lipstick on. There's a knock on the door

We're ready for you Mrs Fox

I stop and open the drawer that was underneath me. It was a pill bottle. I take two of them, wipe the tears off, and leave the room. I snap out of it, dropping the lipstick

What in the fuck? Am I starting to see visions now? They're not mine but other Sam's. Why?

I look down and see a drawer, the same one I saw in the vision

If there really is a pill bottle

I open it. There was the pill bottle so I take it out to see what it was. They were hormone pills

Me: Oh my...

There's a knock on the door which makes me jump

Me: Yeah?!

Crew member: We're ready for you Mrs Fox

Me: Alright then!

I quickly put the bottle away and calm myself

Sam stay calm, don't make a scene. Everything will be okay

I leave the dressing room and follow him to the set. Robin claps really loud

Robin: Places people we don't have all day!

Oh my God why am I actually going to do this? Sam turn around and walk away, that's all you got to do

I get to where I'm suppose to be

Robin: Action!

Fuck man

I sneak into the dressing room and come across Orlando. He smirks and check me out. At that moment I had forgotten everything that just happened. Once I saw him in front of me with his chest barely showing, I couldn't resist

Orlando: Are you lost sweetheart?

Here we go

Me: I'm exactly where I want to be

I grab and kiss him. He closes the door behind me while putting up against it. The music starts playing

Oh my god Sam, you naughty little thing. I can't believe I'm actually about to do this

He takes my shirt off as I take off his jacket. Damn that body of his is such a turn on. He turns me around, putting me back onto the door as he pulls down my skirt

Orlando *whispers in my ear* You want it rough?

I don't remember him saying anything else. Unless, he had lines that I didn't know about. I'm just gonna nod which I do. I feel him pull my underwear off and yeah you know what happens next and blah blah blah we don't need to go into details because we all know how it starts and how it ends. All you need to know is that it was good but regrettable. How you say? I could barely walk that's why


	17. Between Us

Instead of going home, I ended up going to Claire's place. She opens the door as I slowly make my way in. She just stares

Claire: Are you okay?

I go over to the couch and slowly sit down

Me: Ow, ow

Claire: Sam what is going on?

Me: I have to tell you something that just happened

She sits

Claire: This should be good

Me: Alright so I got a script right?

Claire: Really?

Me: Yes so I read it and it was just one line

She starts laughing

Me: What?

Claire: Maybe you should be nicer to Andrea then you went get a one liner

Me: Damn I didn't even think about that

I take my phone out and text Andrea "We need to talk but I'LL CALL YOU"

Me: There I'll deal with her after I'm done talking to you. Anyways...

Tyler comes

Tyler: Hey Sam didn't know you were coming. Would have made some food since you did for Claire the other night

Me: Jeffrey did

Tyler: Oh yeah I forgot. You don't cook

Me: Same o Tyler

Tyler: That's me

He sits next to Claire. Shit now what do I do?

Claire: Continue your story

Me: Um well this is going to be so awkward since Tyler is here and going to hear what I'm about to tell you

Tyler: Look Sam I know we've had our ups and downs but whatever it is I'm okay with it

Me: Really?

Tyler: Of course. We're family now

Never have I ever thought he'd say that to me. I swallow

Me: What I'm about to tell you guys stays between us and only us. Jeffrey CANNOT know

Claire and Tyler look at each other and nod

Me: Alright

I take a deep breath. They both lean in, anxiously waiting for me to say something

Me: I'm a pornstar

Their eyes get wide while their jaws drop. It was a moment of silence as I just stare at them. Tyler sits back up

Claire: Is that why you're walking like that?

Me: Yes

I look down in embarrassment. Tyler raises his hand. I give him a weird look

Me: Yes?

Tyler: With who?

Claire and I give him a shocked look

Tyler: If you don't mind me asking

He lets out a nervous laugh

Me: Orlando Bloom

Claire and Tyler: Orlando Bloom!!

Me: Jesus so the whole world can hear you!

Tyler: What's he like? I heard he's a party animal

Claire: Is he a good kisser?

I'm shocked

Me: What the fuck is happening?!

They quickly stop

Me: I just said I'm a pornstar and I fucked Orlando Bloom

Tyler: We got that part Sam

Me: I'm fucking married!

Tyler: Oh

He scratches the side of his face

Tyler: Yeah. You're basically fucked

Claire: Tyler

Tyler: What?

Claire: That's not helping

Tyler: Well excuse me if I'm telling the truth

Me: I don't know what to do. If he finds out he's going to lose his shit

Claire: IF you keep it a secret

Me: Wait what?

Claire: You have to tell him. That's what marriage is all about, telling the truth

Me: Not right now

Claire: Sam please for the love of him. Don't wait too long

Tyler: And make sure he doesn't find out himself. That's the worst

I get up and hug both of them

Tyler: What is happening?

Me: You guys are the best

Claire: It's a compliment

Tyler: Your welcome?

Claire: We will always be here for you

I stop hugging them

Me: Alright I'm going to head home now

Claire and Tyler: Bye Sam

Claire: Be safe

Me: I will

I leave. I get in my car and take off, calling my agent

Andrea: So; how did it go?

Me: You got me a porn role!

Andrea: Well yeah. That's what you asked for remember? Which is why I couldn't let Jeffrey come with us. I hope you didn't tell him anything

Me: All I told him was the one liner bullshit and there's something else I wanted to point out

Andrea: oh boy; what?

Me: The nice director said I have a money situation. Know anything about that?

Andrea: You know I don't like talking about this

Me: Are we broke?

Andrea: Not precisely but you're getting there

I put my hand on my face

Me: Does Jeffrey know?

Andrea: No he doesn't

Me: Why doesn't he know?

Andrea: Sam whatever you do. Don't tell him

Me: I need to. We're going to damn auction

Andrea: Sam we don't want to panic him. That's why this whole porn thing is the way to not be broke. Besides going to the auction isn't bad at all

Me: Dammit man. Secret after secret after secret. This is insane. How long does this shit have to go on for?

Andrea: You have a two year contract

My god

Me: Are you fucking serious?

Andrea: Don't worry you should be caught up in the next few months

Me: I'm done talking to you bye

I hang up and hit the steering wheel

Me: Fuck!

I put my hand on my head

Me: What the hell am I going to do?

I arrive home

Jeffrey: So; how did it go?

I'm just gonna say it

Me *annoyed*: You were right Jeffrey

He smiles big

Jeffrey: See? Told you

Me: Yeah you did

I start walking away slowly

Jeffrey: Why are you walking like that?

Me: I slipped and fell on my ass that's why

Jeffrey: Are you okay?

Me: Yup

I go in the room, grab clothes, and go into the bathroom. I get ready to take my shirt off

Holy shit I can still smell Orlando on me. I'll wash it after my shower so Jeffrey doesn't know

I undress and take my shower. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. I won't lie I kind of felt bad but I kept telling myself it was just acting. Psh yeah right. I just have to survive a week that's all


	18. The Auction

One week later...

Jeffrey, Claire, and I arrive at this auction. Tyler didn't want come because he's a lame ass and Mom well, you know how she is. It was just the three of us

Jeffrey: How about some drinks ladies?

Claire and I: Yes

Jeffrey: B.r.b

He leaves. Claire and I couldn't help but laugh

Claire: I'm so happy you brought me sis

Me: You deserve to come with me on big events like this. Plus, I could get you an actual birthday gift

Claire: Aww

She hugs me

Sam Fox

Claire looks

Claire: Oh shit, brace yourself Sam

I look at whoever called me. I'm welcomed by a slap to the face. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks. I grab my face and look. It was Hilarie Burton aka Jeffrey's real wife in my world

Me: What the hell was that for?!

Hilarie: That's for stealing my husband you whore!

What is she talking about?

Jeffrey comes

Jeffrey: What the fuck is going on?!

He checks my face

Jeffrey: Are you okay Sam?

Am I okay? I just got bitch slapped dude

Me: I'm fine

I look back at her

Me: The fuck are you talking about?

Hilarie: Don't play dumb with me. You and everyone else knows the whole story on how you two ended up together

This should be good

Jeffrey: Hilarie get out of here right now

Hilarie: No! Here's a story for the media. Sam Fox slept around with Jeffrey when we were still married and oh listen to this, he also left his son for her

Everyone gasps

Oh...my...god... I'm a home wrecker

Claire: Okay that's enough! Go or I'll kick your ass in front of everyone. How's that for a story?

Hilarie: I wish I could leave but I was personally invited so I can't. See you around

She walks by, shoulder bumping me. We all glare at her

Me: What the hell Claire?

Claire: What? I told you to brace yourself

Me: I wasn't expecting to get slapped

Claire: I didn't either

Jeffrey: The nerve of her to do this shit to you

Me: I need to have a word with you Jeffrey

I grab his arm and pull him to the side

Jeffrey: What did I do?

Me: The son situation

Jeffrey: Dammit Sam I thought we agreed never to talk about it

Me: She mentioned it so I have to talk about it. Do you ever visit him?

Jeffrey looks down and scratches his head

Jeffrey: No

Me: Jeffrey what the hell? He's your son

Jeffrey: You think I don't know that? It kills me not seeing him

Me: Why don't you?

Jeffrey: Uh maybe it's because you told me not to

So cruel Sam

Me: Don't listen to me. Do what you want to do. That's fucked up right there. You don't want him to grow up hating you right?

Jeffrey: Of course not

Me: Then make it up to him, I mean to them so she doesn't do that shit again or worse

He hugs me

Jeffrey: I love you so much you know that right?

Me: Yes Jeffrey I do

Jeffrey: Good because I don't want you to think I'll go back to her

Please do

Me: I wasn't

He kisses me. I see in the corner Hilarie staring at us with a jealous look. I don't know what came over me but I grab Jeffrey and kiss him passionately while looking at her. He lets out a laugh and kisses back, wrapping his arms around me. She glares and goes into a room. I look back at him so he doesn't suspect anything then stop kissing him. He smiles big

Jeffrey: Wow Sam you haven't kissed me like that in a long time

Me: Don't get use to it

Claire: Alright you two; are we going in or do you need some privacy?

Jeffrey let's out a laugh

Me: Oh shut up Claire

She laughs as well

Me: Let's go then

Jeffrey: Don't forget your drinks

Claire: Can't forget that

She runs over to the bar and grabs two drinks while Jeffrey grabs his. Claire comes over to me

Claire: Here you go

Me: Good in case Hilarie tries something

Claire: Um no Sam you drink it

Me: No really? I never knew that

Claire: Oh shut up Sam

I laugh as we go into the auction room and take our seats


	19. Bidding

Hey hey guys

We look and it's Simon I mean Steven Ogg

Jeffrey: Hey Steven, come sit with us

He goes down the aisle

Steven: Excuse me. Pardon me

Claire *whispers*: Oh my god Sam it's Steven Ogg

Me *whispers*: I know right. I met him last week

She gives me a shocked look. He sits next to Jeffrey

Steven: There we go

He looks over and waves

Steven: Hey Sam. Looking beautiful as usual

Me: Thank you. You look snazzy as always

I look at Jeffrey whose glaring at me. I give him a smirk

Steven: Oh stop it. I just put on whatever I can find

Me: It suits you. This is my sister Claire

She shyly waves

Claire: H-Hi

Steven: Well hello Claire. I see where you get your looks from

She lets out a giggle. Jeffrey starts talking to him

Me *whispers*: Want to know something funny?

Claire *whispers*: What?

Me *whispers*: Jeffrey thinks I have the hots for him

She gives me a weird look then starts laughing. I laugh with her

Jeffrey *whispers*: I can hear you two

Me *whispers*: Stop listening to our conversation

Announcer: Alright everyone if you will all please be seated so we can start the bidding

Everyone starts clapping and cheering

Me: Alright Claire whatever you like just tell me and I'll try to get it for you

Claire: Gotcha

Announcer: Alright our first item is this beautiful Japanese vase

Claire: Oooo

Jeffrey: I want that

Claire: You can have it then

Jeffrey: Really?

She laughs

Claire: Yes Jeffrey

He lifts his number up

Me: Are you sure? I can win for you

I smirk at Jeffrey while he glares

Steven: I think she's challenging you

Claire: No no it's fine

Jeffrey, Steven, and I: Aww

Steven: I'll challenge you Jeffrey

He raises his number up. Jeffrey glares at him

Jeffrey: That vase is mine

Steven: I don't know about that. It would really look cool in my living room

Announcer: Do I have five hundred?

Jeffrey raises his number

Me: Jesus a vase for that much money?

Jeffrey: Good thing we have such thing huh?

He shoulder bumps me

Oh whatever Jeffrey trying to show off

Announcer: Do I have six hundred?

Steven: Fine you can have it

Announcer: Going once, twice. Sold! To Mr Morgan

Jeffrey: Yes!

Me: Oh relax that's barely the first item

Steven: Let's see how long it lasts before it breaks

Jeffrey: Hmph don't be jealous my good friend

He starts waving the number in his face like it's a fan. Steven just laughs

No way

We all look. It's Norman. Claire grabs me tightly

Claire: Sam

Me: I know

Norman: Mind if we join the fun?

We?

Andrew Lincoln comes. I get ready to scream but quickly cover my mouth

Steven: Come and sit you crazy bastards

Norman: Sweet!

Him and Andrew sit next to Claire

Norman: Hi Sam

Me: Sup Norman, Andrew

Andrew: Please call me Andy

Me: Okay

I let out a giggle while looking at Jeffrey whose glaring at me again

Me: What?

Jeffrey *whispers*: I've got my eye on you today missy

Me *whispers*: Aww jealous that all of my "crushes" are here?

He folds his arms and looks to the right

Jeffrey: Hmph

I do the same but look to the left

Me: Hmph

Announcer: Alright everyone our next item is this gorgeous picture of animals in the Safari

I look and see Claire's eyes widen and jaw drops

Me: You want that right?

She nods fast

Announcer: Do I have ten thousand?

Me: Ten?!

I look at her, she pouts. I let out a growl

Me: You're lucky your my sister

I raise my number

Announcer: Ten thousand to Mrs Morgan. Do I have fifteen thousand?

Fifteen thousand!

Announcer: Fifteen thousand to Ms. Burton

Me: Um what?

I stand to see. She looks at me with a smirk

Me: That bitch

I sit

Announcer: Do I have Twenty thousand?

I raise my number

Announcer: Twenty thousand to Mrs Morgan. Do I have Twenty five?

Hilarie raises her number again

Announcer: Twenty five to Ms. Burton

Steven: Uh oh Sam looks like you're being challenged

Me: That stupid cunt thinks she's can outnumber me?

Jeffrey: Jesus Sam. Was the C word necessary?

I look at him

Me: Fuck yes it was

Norman: Sam's getting riled up

Me: I'm getting that fucking painting no matter what

Announcer: Thirty thousand?

I stand while raising my number up

Announcer: Thirty thousand to Mrs. Morgan

Andrew: Shit's getting real now

Claire: That's a lot of money Sam

I give her a scary wide eye look

Me: We have it right?

She just stares with a scared look. I look at Jeffrey

Me: Right Jeffrey?

He nods in shock

Jeffrey: Settle down now Nicholas Cage

Steven, Andrew, and Norman laugh

Announcer: Raising the bid. Fifty thousand?

I raise it up. Steven and Andrew start cheering

Norman: I got this big guy

He signs Jeffrey to switch seats which they do

Norman: You got this Sam

Claire: I am so sorry Jeffrey

Jeffrey: About what? I'm enjoying the show

Claire: Fifteen thousand dollars? That's insane

Jeffrey: Sam's doing it for you but let's just hope we don't go broke on how much she goes for

They laugh

Announcer: Sixty?

Hilarie raises her number

Announcer: Seventy?

Claire: Sam don't

I raise my arm. Everyone starts cheering. I look over at Hilarie who rolls her eyes then has a disappointed look

Announcer: Going once, going twice

Andrew, Jeffrey, Claire, Norman, and Steven all start cheering

One hundred thousand dollars in cash

Me: Who the fuck?!

We all look and it's James Franco

Announcer: Sold! To Mr. Franco

I throw my number on the floor

Me: Cocksucker Franco!

I sit down and fold my arms. That piece of shit actually walks over to where I'm at

James Franco: No hard feelings there Sam but that painting is going in my room, above my bed so if you're ever interested in coming to my place

I raise an eyebrow

Psh yeah like that's ever going to happen

Jeffrey stands

Jeffrey: You better walk away right now

James Franco backs away

James Franco: Woah take it easy big guy, it was just a joke

Jeffrey glares

James Franco: Now if you'll excuse know, I have a painting to get

He walks away

Me: Fucking asshole

Claire: It's okay Sam

Me: I really wanted you to have that painting

Claire: I know but it's not the end of the world

Me: Yet

Claire: We'll just go shopping or something

Me: We can do that because we know how much you love shopping

She shoulder bumps me

Claire: Cheer up

Everyone including us start leaving

Sam can I have word with you?

I look and it's Evan Peters. Jeffrey pulls me close to him

Jeffrey: Just keep walking sweetie  
You don't need to talk to him

Me: Why not?

Claire: Because he says bullshit lies about you on TV

We ignore him but he gets in front of us

Evan: Please Sam?

Claire: We don't need you to give the news false information about her

Evan: Oh really? Then answer this Sam; did you or did you not faint last week at your studio?

He was there? I didn't even see him

Me: Um well...

Jeffrey: Listen here asshole my wife doesn't have to tell you anything so mind your own business

Evan: Last question and trust me it's a big one

Me: Fine

Evan: Is it true you're working in the porn industry?

Mines and Claire's eyes get wide

Evan: Let me rephrase that. Are you Fucking other men behind your husband's back?

I swear my heart skipped a beat

Jeffrey punches him to the ground. Of course everyone stops and looks. The paparazzi were there as well taking pictures. That should be fun. Evan was looking at him in shock with his hand on the side of his jaw

Jeffrey: If you ever come near my wife or family again, I'll have you behind bars

Me: Jeffrey let's just go

I pull him away as he starts walking away

Jeffrey: Sorry you had to see that girls

What a fucking lucky save

Evan gets up and dusts himself off

Evan: This isn't over Sam! You're going to fucking pay for what you did to me you bitch!

What the hell did you do now other Sam?


	20. Tell Him

Jeffrey, Claire, and I split up with everyone, go into the SUV, and take off. It was quiet and awkward so I had to say something

Me: What a dick

Jeffrey: Sam; if you say I shouldn't have punched him...

Me: Oh no he deserved it. I was actually going to do it but Muhammad Ali here did it for me

Jeffrey and Claire laugh

Claire: Sure you were Sam

I look at Jeffrey whose looking down at his hand. It was bruised

Me: How's the hand Muhammad?

He lets out a smile

Jeffrey: It stings but I'll be alright. I'm a trooper like you

I let out a laugh. He grabs my hand

Jeffrey: Sam no matter what people say about you

Me: I don't give a shit what they say and you shouldn't either

He smiles while kissing my hand. Claire smiles big. I didn't seem to care because I was thinking of all the crazy shit that had happened. We end up at Claire's house. Her and Jeffrey hug each other

Claire: Goodnight Jeffrey. Hope your hand gets better

Jeffrey: Thanks Claire Bear

Claire: Ooo cute name for me

I roll my eyes while laughing

Jeffrey: Glad you like it

They laugh as Claire gets out. I go out as well and walk her to the door

Me: Alright I need some info sis

Claire: Go on

Me: What was Evan Peters deal?

Claire: All I know is that you had a meeting with him one day then suddenly he quit being an actor and became a journalist and ever since then he's been trying to ruin your life by telling lies

Me: But he didn't at the auction

Claire: Which is why YOU need to tell JEFFREY tonight

I whine

Me: Too much drama for one night

Claire: Sam

I growl

Me: Fine but don't be surprised if he ends up sleeping over at your place

She playfully hits me

Claire: Shut up

We laugh as we reach the door. We hug each other

Claire: Everything's going to be okay Sam. If you need anything just call me alright?

Me: Of course

We stop hugging

Me: Have a good night sis and tell Tyler he missed out

She laughs

Claire: Oh I will. You have a good night yourself

She goes into her house. I go back to the SUV and head in. Jeffrey and I go home

Jeffrey: I feel so embarrassed

Me: Why?

Jeffrey: Because no one's ever seen me snap like that

Me: Why you think you're too good for everyone mister goody two shoes?

I lightly shove him. He smirks

Jeffrey: Is that what you think of me?

Me: Yup

I start to walk away. Jeffrey laughs

Me: What's so funny?

Jeffrey: Can you believe the nerve of Peters? Saying you work in the porn industry

He laughs more while going into the bathroom. I remember what Claire told me

Shit

Jeffrey: He'll just say anything now

I take a deep breath

Me: Jeffrey I have to tell you something

I hear the sink turn on

Jeffrey: What did you say?!

I go over to the bathroom and see him washing his hand. He dries it then grabs gripping tape from the cabinet

Me: I said I have to...

Jeffrey: Can you help me with this?

I get an annoyed look, go over, and help him tape his hand

Me: Jeffrey I really need to talk to you

*Knock knock knock*

We both look

Jeffrey: Who the hell can that be at this time?

He goes to the front door and answers it. I'm looking in the mirror taking deep breaths

You can do this Sam

Jeffrey: Just set that bad boy right there

The fuck?

I go into the living room and see a guy setting the vase down. Jeffrey has a big smile on the face as the guy leaves. He looks at me

Jeffrey: Look at this beauty Sam

Dammit

He looks at me

Jeffrey: So what was it that you wanted to tell me?

I stare at him

Me: Nothing. I'm going to get ready for bed

Jeffrey: I'll be there in a bit

I start walking away

I just couldn't do it


	21. Anniversary

The Next Morning...

I open my eyes and guess whose in my face?

Jeffrey: Morning sunshine

Me: Morning?

He was rubbing my head. It was like nothing happened last night

Jeffrey: You know what today is right?

I think about it but nothing comes to mind

Me: No

Jeffrey: Come on you know

Me: I really don't know

He smiles

Jeffrey: Our anniversary

Oh that's why

Me: Is it?

Jeffrey: Mmhmm so here you go

He puts a present in front of me

Oh no not good

I sit up and open it

Me: Two VIP tickets to see...

Oh my god. Sam whatever you do, don't scream

Me: AVENGED SEVENFOLD!

Dammit Sam

He's staring at me with a big smile. I couldn't help but hug him

Jeffrey: I knew you would love it. Now my present!

I look at him

Me: Uh I have to go find it. Why don't you take a shower and I'll have it out waiting for you

Jeffrey: Okay!

He kisses me then runs into the bathroom

Shit I hope I did. Wait what am I talking about? Of course I did if I call him John Smith and Gomez

I start looking for this damn thing. Under the bed, in the drawers. Hell I even snuck in the bathroom to find it. No sight of it until I looked at the closet

Wow genius of course it's going to be in there. Presents are always hidden in closets

I start looking through the gigantic closet. In between the clothes from his to my side, in the shoe drawers, under it but no sign. I hear the shower turn off

Shit where can it be?

I look all the way up

Yup it's up there

So I actually climb it and what do I find? A box that said "To my John Smith" I couldn't help but smack my hand on my face which led to me losing my balance and falling like the clumsy dumbass that I am. At least the stupid present fell on top of my stomach

Me: Ouch

Jeffrey: Sam?

I look up

Jeffrey: What the hell happened?

I lift the present

Me: Happy... Anniversary

He takes it from me in excitement

Me: It's not like I've fallen twenty feet

Jeffrey: Oh you big baby

He helps me up, sits on the bed, then grabs the present. He looks at me with a disappointed look

Jeffrey: Sam

Me *annoyed* What?

Jeffrey: I have to wait until dinner?!

Me: Huh?

He turns the box around and it really did say "Open at dinner" I tried not to laugh at him

Jeffrey: I can't wait that fucking long!

Me: Well I'm sorry but that's what the present says

He sets the present down and folds his arms

Jeffrey: You do this all the time to me. It's not fair

Me: I'm sure you'll last until dinner speaking of. What dinner?

He gives me a serious look

Jeffrey: What dinner?!

Me: Nevermind! Our anniversary one duh!

Jeffrey: No shit Sam but instead of it just being us, you wanted everyone there

Me: Everyone as in?

Jeffrey: Claire, Tyler, and your mom

Me: Again?

Jeffrey: Mmhmm. Getting strippers again?

Me: Hopefully not

Jeffrey: Okay now you're messing with me. Dammit dammit dammit

I grab the present

Me: I'm going to put this away so you can stop touring yourself

Jeffrey: But...

Me: But nothing. I will not deal with this attitude

Listen to me being demanding

I put the present in the closet

Jeffrey: Try not to fall again

Oh fuck you man

I come out

Me: Now don't try to sneak a peek and focus on something else

He comes over to me

Jeffrey: Oh I can do that

Oh great

Jeffrey: It's our anniversary anyways and we should you know

Hell no

Me: Uhh I'm not in the mood

He puts his hand on the wall over me and smirks

Oh god not that look

Jeffrey: No?

He starts kissing my neck

This guy never quits

Jeffrey: How about now?

Me: Nope not doing a...

He lifts me up, taking me to the bed and laying me down. He starts kissing me

Nope nope nope

I quickly pull away

Me: Don't you think we should do this after dinner? As umm... Dessert

He looks at me

Jeffrey: Dessert huh?

I nod fast

Jeffrey: You just want me to wait for everything today huh?

Me: Part of the surprise

He lets out a growl and lays next to me

Thank God

Me: I'm going to take a shower

I get up, go over to the dresser, and pick out some clothes. Yes there's surprisingly clothes in there to

Jeffrey: Sam

I look at him

Jeffrey: Come here

I roll my eyes and go over to see what the cry baby wanted. He grabs and pulls me on him

Ughhh

Jeffrey: Let's just cuddle until dinner

Psh yeah right

Me: Let me take my shower first okay?

He nods then let's go

Not

I get up and go into the bathroom

Jesus finally some space from him

I start the shower and head in

Thank god I told him to take a shower first

Jeffrey *singing* I dream a dream in time gone by. When hope was high and life worth living

What the fuck?

Jeffrey *singing* And still I dream she'd come to me. That would live the years together but there are dreams that cannot be. And there are storms we cannot weather

Me: Jeffrey

Jeffrey *singing louder* I had a dream my life would be! So different from this hell I'm living!

I just have a annoyed look on my face as I'm listening to him

Jeffrey *singing* so different now from what it seemed! Now life has killed the dream, I dreamed!

Me: Are you done?

Jeffrey: What did you think?

Me: Pretty depressing lyrics

Jeffrey: Well that's how I'm feeling today

Me: It'll be worth the wait "dear"

Jeffrey: Promise?

For fuck sakes

Me *sarcastically* Promise

Jeffrey: I trust you

He walks out

Fucking finally man

Night Time...

Me: See? I knew you would make it

Jeffrey: Ugh that was a fucking nightmare

Me: Now you have to get through dinner

He glares at me but I just laugh. He starts mumbling

We arrive at the restaurant and head inside. We see Claire, Tyler, and Mom sitting down already so we go over to them. Of course mom stands and kisses us on the cheek. We all sit down as the waitress gets our drink orders. Once she leaves, I set the present in front of Jeffrey

Me: There you go

Claire: You're barely going to open your gifts?

Me: Just his. This is why I invited everyone here because of this gift

Jeffrey: Finally

He rips it open in excitement

Me: Gently or you'll break it

I don't even know what the hell the gift is

He opens it but just stares with wide eyes. Everyone is just staring, waiting for him to say something

Mom: Jeffrey what's wrong?

He slowly looks at me

Jeffrey: Sam; is this true?

I just stare at him

Me: Yes?

Tyler: What's in the fucking box?!

Claire: Tyler!

Tyler: What? I want to know

Jeffrey looks at them

Jeffrey: We're pregnant!


End file.
